To Make a Wish
by tieisme
Summary: Sesshomaru is an Er doctor. He was burned by an exwife, and has vowed to never love again. Kagome, a PreSchool teacher, injures herself. How can a doctor that vowed against love and a teacher ever fall for one another?
1. Default Chapter

For all of you that have e-mailed me requesting that I continue this story, I am sorry I took so long to get off my butt. With the help of a great person, she has managed to get my creative juices going again. Mindy, Thanks so much for helping me out! With out your guidance I would have been lost. I am in the process of editing and now I'm working on the next chapter. I think the way I see this story will make you all very happy! Thanks again to all my reviewers and look for the next chapter really soon! (I'm NOT KIDDING EITHER!)

Thinking: _"Thinking"_

Talking: "Talking"

I do not own any of the Inu Yasha Characters. If I did I would be one wealthy woman, but alas I only have a few dollars in my account!

CHAPTER 1

After 12 hours, he was beat. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. "Good night Doctor Taisho" called Yoshi. He turned right before he walked out of the main doors and nodded at her.  
"_Too tired to talk, too tired to think_." He thought to himself headed down the busy streets of Tokyo. He was thankful that Tokyo General was only a short subway ride from home, not far enough to take up too much time to get back if he got paged, but far enough to feel like he was somewhere else.

He realized he had to wait a few minutes for his line to arrive; he leaned against cement piling trying to ignore the sounds and smells all around him. The sound of the train and the whoosh of air signaling the opening of the doors awoke him from his light sleep. He walked in and looked for an empty seat. "_Oh sure the only open seat is next to the passed out drunk, why me?_" He thought to himself while grimacing. He sat down and tried to ignore the smell, _"Thank God. It's a five minute ride home."_ He told himself.

As he looked at all the nameless faces, one caught his eye; this woman was beautiful, long, thick ebony hair, and legs. Long sexy legs, too bad she was faced away from him. He could almost imagine her face. Just as he was going to stand and talk to her, the train arrived at its next stop; the woman quickly left the train with a small group of people. _"What the hell was I doing? Just what I don't need right now, Kagura was enough for a life time."_ He thought shaking his head.

His stop arrived and he quickly left, _"Only a short jog and I'm home"_ He told himself as he picked up the pace. He slowly jogged passed the people on the street, most looked at him as if he was some sort of freak, not many men have silver hair. He didn't care what they thought, it ran in his family.

He quickened his pace, and made it to the front of his building. As soon as he saw this building, when he was looking for an apartment, he knew it would be home. The realtor reassured him that security was high and most residents kept to themselves. Privacy, just what he needed during that time in his life. But it had its down falls too, his brother lived with him. Why he ever agreed to let Yasha, move in was beyond him. During the first months' Yasha drove him nuts!

He was home and his bed was calling for him, he could almost hear it, as he walked through the glass doors.

"Hello Doc.!" greeted the security guard.

"Good evening Satoru, Is Inuyasha in?" He inquired.

"Not yet, haven't seen him since I came on the shift." Satoru replied.

He nodded and walked to the elevator. He didn't have to wait long and stepped in,

_"Oh God No not Mrs. Oda, she had to be in her 70's, always smelled like Bengay and always asked for medical advice."_ He thought rolling his eyes.

"Well good evening Dr. Taisho." Said Mrs. Oda.

He nodded and thought _"please don't ask me something, PLEASE."_ No luck he could tell she was going to say something, whenever she had some kind of question for him she would always look down at her cubby little toes.

"Dr. Taisho, I've been having this pain in my lower back for sometime now and I was wondering if you could tell me what it is." She asked with a big bright smile.

He just rolled is eyes and gave her the usual response "I can't give you a diagnosis if you do not have a full exam. Sorry Mrs. Oda." She nodded her head. The doors opened to his floor and he quickly got out, just in case she tried to get one more question in.

Walking to his apartment seemed to take forever, when he finally reached it, he barely had the strength to pull his key from his pocket. He walked through the door, noticing no lights were on, gave a small sigh of relief knowing Yasha wasn't home. He turned on the lights leading into the kitchen and all he could think about was _"I'm going to kill him!" _There on the table looked like the remains of Ramen, now this wouldn't be bad but it was thick and smelled rank. "The kid's 22, can't he pick up after himself." He grumbled while picking up the bowl and putting it in the trash, just too lazy to do the dishes.

"Shower then, bed." He said to himself while walking to the bathroom. He turned on the water and turned to look in the mirror. What he saw didn't really bother him, dark circles under his eyes, hair out of place and an unnamed stain on his scrubs. He did just work 12 hours, had two gun shot wounds, three broken limbs and the endless number of ear aches, stomach flu and diarrhea come through the emergency room. Thinking on that stain again, _"It could have come from that 3-year-old that stuck M&M's up his nose and the mother just had to bring him in thinking it couldn't be good. Good for me I got a good laugh, bad for him he had to have chocolate running out of his nose. Hey, I thought those things didn't melt. Oh well shower time."  
_  
He quickly got out of his scrubs and stepped into the shower. The hot water hitting him at the base of his neck, running down his long toned back, across his slender hips and finally rolling down his legs, always relaxed him. He leaned forward and rested his hands on the opposite wall hoping the water would hit his lower back. He stayed like that for a while then told himself, "Must get clean, than out?"  
He turned off the shower and wrapped the long fluffy white towel around his waist, he grabbed another and quickly rubbed it threw his hair and walked out of the bathroom to his room.  
He didn't even bother turning the lights on, just walked over to the king size bed and flopped onto it. He didn't care he was naked, he just didn't have the energy to put anything on. _"If Yasha walked in he would be in for a surprise."_ This thought brought a little smirk to his face.

Just as sleep was just about to overtake him, the phone rang. At first he just ignored it, he wasn't scheduled for work tomorrow and if it was the perv, he could call back in the morn. But the damn thing didn't stop ringing, giving up on sleep, he reached over to answer it."Hello" Sesshomaru answered half asleep.

"Dr. Taisho, this is Dr. Washio.". At those words' Sesshomaru sat up, Dr. Washio was chief resident.  
"Yes, Dr. Washio, What can I do for you?" HE asked.

"I need you to come back in, two doctors are out and you're needed, this is not an option. You're due back at the hospital in an hour." Dr. Washio ordered.  
Sesshomaru just looked at the phone and replied "See you in an hour."

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP  
Kagome slowly raised her hand from the bed to hit the alarm clock. She raised her body enough so she could peek over her pillow to see what time it was. When it read 6:00 a.m., she flopped back to the bed and mumbled to herself "No, it can't be time to get ready for work!"

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed groggily searching for her robe and finding it half under the bed, she picked it up and threw it over her shoulders. As soon as she opened the door, the aroma of coffee was thick in the air. All she could manage to do was follow her nose to the source of the smell. She made it into the kitchen, poured herself a cup of the black magic brew and took a sip. "Nothing is better than coffee in the morn, gets the body jumping." Kagome laughed to herself. Now that she was a little more awake, she noticed a note on the fridge.

_Hope your first cup hit the spot! I'm going to work out after work tonight, you're on your own for supper. Sango_

What would I do without Sango? I know I'd never make it to work without a cup of her coffee." She said out loud, not caring if no one was around to hear her.

She walked back into her room, opened the closet and asked, "What should I wear today to make my adoring fans purr. Purr? "More like Ms. Higurashi help me, PLEASE. Ms. Higurashi he won't share. Let me see. A long khaki skirt and this pink button up should work. I just hope nobody is painting today. I've already had to throw one shirt away. Washable paint my "Ass." She huffed.  
She got dressed, grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Once she reached the streets of Tokyo, she couldn't help smile at all the people. She just loved to watch everyone rushing to work. It was almost like a dance with people weaving in and out. When everyone stopped at the light, it was a race to get to the other side. She couldn't remember a time she didn't love the love mornings. Every day the colors of the buildings were a different shade, because of the different hues of yellow and orange. The whoosh of the train stopping always sounded as if it was saying "Make a wishhh." Which she did every time she walked through the doors, most mornings it was the same wish, _to fall in love_. She knew it was childish, but it made her feel good just the same. One day it may happen.

She quickly looked around for an empty seat, "Oh there's one!" she yelled at herself. She sat and looked around; she found it interesting to study the people around her. She loved to see the mothers' holding their still sleeping children in their laps. It always gave her a sense of longing, but she knew she had two special kids waiting for her at school. No matter the type of day, she was greeted with hugs from both of them.

Kagome's stop arrived and she departed the train. She walked the remaining blocks to the school. When she arrived, she saw the pumpkins the children colored decorating the windows. Out of all the pumpkins one stood out, it was pink. Kagome smiled knowing just whose pumpkin it was, _"Rin." _She walked through the doors, put her bag on the desk and walked through the door marked, Office.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As soon as Kaede heard the door swing open, she looked up. There stood Kagome one of her best teachers. When she hired her she was impressed with all of her academic achievements, but what impressed the most is how she interacted with the children. Her motherly like quality brought out the best in each student. She also picked up on an individual problems and some how, where others failed, made those children shine. That's why she put Kagome in Rin and Shippo's group. Rin was almost mute when she was brought here, now the child is a chatter box. Shippo, he was a tuff case, his parents were killed and family members stepped in to take care of him. But it wasn't enough to heal his wounds that is until Kagome started teaching him. Now the child's eyes shine with life. She also looked at her as if she were her granddaughter. It was hard not to, she just screamed _"I care!"_

"Good morning Kagome." She said with a gleam in her eye.

"Good morning Kaede." Kagome replied with a respectful bow.

"So are you getting the kids ready for their big Halloween Party?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Certainly, I see the pumpkins the children colored yesterday are already in the windows. Today we are going to make bats and read a Halloween story. I wish we had more kids in our apartment building; I just love to see their little faces and the cute costume they come up with. But having a party with my students will probably be more than enough for one day." Kagome said with a hint of sadness.

"I do believe I hear some of the kids coming in now, you have a good day and we'll talk later." Kaede said waving.

Kagome just nodded her head, walked through the door to greet the many kids making their way through the doors. At the screams of "Ms. Higurashi, Ms. Higurashi" she turned and bent down with arms opened wide. She knew it was Rin and Shippo with there more than welcome morning hugs. Who could deny them, love?

Rin has shoulder length hair always put in a ponytail off to the side. She also had the biggest brown eyes that could tell you everything she felt, if only you took the time to look. She also was wearing her favorite color, pink and in the crook of her arm her favorite stuffed animal, a white dog. Shippo had the cutes spiked red hair. No matter how many times she tried to smooth it down it always stood back on end. He also had the most intense green eyes, the color of an emerald. She could get lost in them for hours. _"My two little angles, Kami I'm glad I became a teacher."_ She told herself.

With a light tug on her skirt, Shippo asked "What are we doing today?" Of course Rin was nodding her head wanting to know the answer too.

"Today we get to learn about bats and make another art project. Also, the letter of the day!" replied Kagome while grinning down at the two. "Let's get to our desks and see if everyone else is here today" She said, gently ushering them to their desks. In a matter of moments she had ten little faces looking at her as if she was the most important person in the world.

She watched Rin walk out the door with her guardian and sighed. "_What a day. At least nothing to bad happened today. Now if I could just get Taro too quite trying to eat the glue, everything would be perfect."_ She thought to herself. That's when she saw it, the little white stuffed dog laying next to the door. "Oh No, if Rin doesn't have her doggy she'll be so upset. Maybe I can still catch her." She whispered to herself running out the door. "Rin, Mrs. Asai, you forgot something" She yelled. Just as her right foot hit the last step, she knew she was in trouble. She felt her foot sliding on something and down she went. With arms stretch out, they were the first to hit the ground. She instantly felt the pain of her hands skidding across the cement. Just as her body hit the ground, both Rin and Ms. Asai were there asking if she was all right. She just looked at her hands and that's when she felt it, her ankle was screaming at her. She knew she couldn't cry out from the pain. It would only scare Rin. Kagome looked up at Mrs. Asai and said "Could you go in and get Kaede for me?"

Mrs. Asai nodded her head and turned to look at Rin, "Rin you stay here with Ms. Higurashi." Ms, Asai raced up the stairs, she saw how Kagome fell and knew she was in more pain then she was letting on. She also saw the odd angle of her foot as she raced by.  
Rin looked at Kagome and said "Ms. Higurashi you'll be ok wont you?" She gave her a weak smile and said "Sure.". "Why were you yelling at me Ms. Higurashi" Rin asked? She had forgotten all about the stuffed animal. She started looking around when she spied it only a few feet away. "You forgot Mr. Fluffy, your puppy, he's right over their why don't you get him." She said pointing in the direction of the stuffed animal.  
Just then she heard Mrs. Asai and Kaede running down the steps. She looked up at them both with tears in her eyes but wouldn't let them fall. Kaede bent down to help Kagome up and turned to Mrs. Asai. "You take Rin home now, and I'll see to Kagome."

Mrs. Asai nodded her head and grabbed Rin's hand. Rin pulled away and walked up to Kagome; she looked up at her with those big eyes and said "You hold on to Mr. Fluffy Ms. Higurashi, he'll watch over you till you get better." She smiled at the girl and told her, "I'll give him back to you in class, thanks Rin." She brushed a stray hair out of the little girl's face and told her "Get going now, I'll be fine." As soon as Ms. Asai got Rin into the car, Kagome broke down in tears, crying "My foot hurts so bad Kaede." Kaede nodded and said "Let's get you to the hospital."

He rested his head on the admittance desk, he looked over the pile of paper work that had to be finished before he left and just shut his eyes. If he could just shut his eyes for a little bit, maybe they will all go away. Better yet if he just slept for a few minutes who would care, it's quiet right now, yes sleep, it sounds so good.

Yoshio came around the desk and saw Sesshomaru asleep. She knew he'd been working almost 30 hours now and he hasn't had hours like this since he interned last fall. Then there was the added bonus of watching the living God sleep. She could never get over how beautiful he was it was almost shocking, his hair, its unnatural silver and those eyes of honey gold. The body wasn't bad either; oh how she always wondered just was under those scrubs. A hand place on her shoulder brought Yoshio out of her thoughts.

"Yoshio, what's Dr. Tashio doing here today?" Miroku asked.

Yoshio took a few steps away from the desk and said "I would leave him alone Miroku, he's been on for almost 30hrs. He had to cover for other doctors who are getting over the flu."

"Man. That's got to suck. He hasn't pulled hours like this in months. But that doesn't mean I can't take this opportunity for some pay back." Miroku said with an evil smile.

"I'm out of here; I need to go check on a patient in the exam. room. Beside I don't want to be here when he wakes up and kills you." Yoshio said walking away.

Miroku looked around the desk for his weapon of choice. He found the red permeate pen and smiled. He's going to kill me for this, but it will be SO worth it, Miroku thought to himself. He slowly lifted the bangs from Sesshomaru's forehead and proceeded to write. Miroku finished with his task and quickly walked away. _"I don't want to be here when he wakes, and finds out what I did._" Miroku thought to himself.

Please Review!


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inu Yasha sat at his desk it had been another long day. He often wondered how these kids could be so screwed up. Then again he couldn't help but think why do these kids trust me? I yell and scream at them but each one of his cases had changed for the better.

He knew being a social worker that deals with drug and alcohol addicted teens would be a rewarding job, but he never thought the kids that needed help would be endless. When he was in college he just wanted to help. But it soon took over his life when he saw the lost look in each of the kids' eyes. He knew he was ruff on some of them, but he also knew most just needed someone to lean on.

He stretched back in his chair arching his aching back when a knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. When the door opened and he saw who peeked behind the door, he couldn't help but smile.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Inu Yasha said with smile across his lips. "_My Remi, 'I can't believe she's been with me for 2 years now. I know I could never grow tired of the way she looks. Her auburn hair and green eyes was the first thing I noticed about her. She only stood a mere 5'4", her small stature screamed take care of me, but I learned right away she could throw a hell of a right hook."_

_  
_"You're not bad yourself, you done for the day" Remi said.

"Sure am, you want some diner?" Inu Yasha said standing up from his desk and walking towards her.

Smiling Remi said "What did you have in mind?"

Inu Yasha couldn't help but give a devilish grin and say "A cup of coffee and a piece of you."

Remi leaned up and gave him a quick kiss and said "Sounds good, your place or mine?"

"Your place, Sess was to have the day off and I'm too tired to deal with him right now." Inu Yasha replied.

Remi knew the relationship the brothers had. She knew Yasha only lived with his brother because he was worried about him. Sess took the divorce hard and Yasha moved in to watch over him. Yasha was certain he would end up drowning his problems in a bottle and he didn't want to see it happen to his brother. He helped to many kids to let it happen to one of his own family.'  
Remi just smiled and said "Why don't we just go and have supper with him and I'll take you back to my place and we can relieve some of that pent up stress."

"You know you're too good to me." Inu Yasha whispered leaning down to claim her lips.  
When they finally parted, "I know. Now let's get out of here." Remi replied grabbing onto his hand dragging him out of the office.

Inu Yasha couldn't help but follow and thank Kami he found such a great woman. _"He would have to remember to show her later!"_

He woke to the sounds of laughter. He slowly opened his eyes to find Yoshio and two other ER nurses laughing hysterically.  
"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, we just didn't realize you swing that way?" Yoshio replied, which started another round of laughter.

He raised one eyebrow and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing, doctor, but if you need me to introduce you to a friend of mine, you just let me know?" Yoshio said, while trying to hold back the giggles.

He just looked at her as if she were crazy. _"What the heck do they mean by swing that way, let alone set me up with a friend" He_ said to himself. He grabbed his stack of charts turned to the woman and said "Don't you have something to do other than laughing?" "I'll be in the lounge if you need me Yoshio." He said heading off down the hall.

He could not get pass the feeling they were laughing at him, as he continued down the hall, an orderly pointed and started to snicker. Just as he was about to go into the lounge a young man with short black hair walked up to him and said "Are you Dr Tashio?"  
He again raised his eyebrow and said, "Yes, can I help you?" The young man just handed him a piece of paper and walked off. He opened the folded note and could not believe what he saw it was a phone number with "Call Me!" written on it. Again, the sound of laughter can be heard coming down the hall.

"Yoshio, come here right now!" He yelled. Yoshio slowly walked down the hall, all she could think was _'I'm dead! And I will kill Miroku if he takes this out on me.'_ She stopped in front of Sesshomaru, and said, "Yes, you needed me?" 

"Your going to tell me what the hell is going on right now!" He said threw his teeth.

Yoshio just cringed, took a step back and said, "Go look in the mirror."

Sesshomaru eyes got wide and swiftly walked into the lounge. He walked up to a small sink with a mirror above it and could not believe what he saw. Written in red permanent marker was I'M GAY.

Sesshomaru quickly looked back at Yoshio who followed him into the lounge and said "WHO DID THIS?"

Yoshio again took a step back; if looks could kill, she would be dead. '"Miroku came down and saw you sleeping, I warned him to leave you alone, but he wouldn't listen. I had a patient to check, when I got back the other nurses pointed it out to me and we all started laughing. I am sorry I did not tell you right away, but this was too good to pass up. I am sorry but you can be an ass. At least now you maybe a little bit nicer to some of the nurses."

He just looked at her in shock he expected her to tell him who did it, but he was not expecting her to call him an ass. Sure, some may think he was an ass, but that was because he was one of the few that pointed out the nursing staff's faults.

Yoshio just stood waiting for him to say something, she could tell he was thinking about what she just said, but could not tell if his response would be good or bad. She had worked with him since he started at the hospital and before he was always open, liked to joke around with, but since his divorce, he closed himself off to everyone and always wore a mask of cold indifference.

Sesshomaru lowered his head and turned back to the sink, and said "Leave" Yoshio nodded and walked out.

He just stared into the mirror, _"I'm going to kill Miroku when I see him next"'_ He thought to himself. He grabbed a towel and started washing the ink off his head. The more he scrubbed the more he realized it was not coming off, he was just making it more noticeable by making the whole area red. _"What the hell am I going to do? I have at least a few more hours I am on shift. How the hell am I going to hide this?"_ Sesshomaru grinned and said, "I'll just get one of the surgery hats that should work; I don't need anyone else laughing at my expense." He opened the lounge door and looked down both halls, seeing no one he headed to the supply cabinet. Before he even reached the cabinet, someone was calling to him.

"Excuse me? Excuse me could you help me?"

"_For the love of Kami, not now"'_ Sesshomaru muttered to himself, and turn around to see an older woman standing there grinning at him.

"My employee fell down a few steps and I can't seem to help her out of the car." the woman said.

"Isn't someone at the desk that could help you?" He asked.

"No one was around, and then I saw you step out." the woman replied with a lost look in her eyes.

Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead and said "Point the way."


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

As soon as Keade got out of the car, the quiet was almost overwhelming. She didn't like the idea of just sitting there waiting for someone to help her. She tried telling Keade she could manage, but Keade refused to listen.  
"That is it, I'm not sitting here any longer, I'm not a little girl, and I can get in the hospital all on my own." She mumbled to herself, while steadying her shaking hands.

Just as she was reaching the handle to open the door, she spied Keade walking towards the car. She couldn't help but notice the man following behind her. _"Where in Kami's name did Keade find him_?"

Opening the door Keade said "Kagome this nice young man is going to help you out." while giving me a reassuring smile.

"Actually I'm Dr. Tashio." Sesshomaru said leaning down looking into the car.

"Do you think you could lift and swing your legs out the door? Which foot did you hurt?" He questioned Kagome, while trying not to look her in the eye.

"I hurt my right." Kagome whispered also trying to avoid looking straight at him.

Kagome lifted and swung her legs out of the car, when he put his hands on her knees to help guide them out, she couldn't help the blush that swept across my body.  
_"What am I blushing for, he's a doctor. Oh that's right, this mans hot."_ Her mind screamed.

"Alright, now let's stand, but keep all your weight on your left foot. I'm going to place my hands on your waist and pivot you into the chair." He said making sure to keep his eyes on her feet.

She stood outside of the car and was pivoting when she started wobbling. He tightened his grip and steadied her before sitting her in the chair. This time he couldn't help but look up and see her face. _"She's beautiful"',_ He said to himself.

She couldn't help the blood rushing to her face once again. _"His eyes, Amber with flecks of gold, I don't think I've ever seen such a color"._ She thought to herself.

"Well should we get her inside Doctor?" Keade questioned, but she saw the look they gave each other and couldn't help but smile.

Sesshomaru quickly moved to the back of the chair and said "Let's get you in and look at that ankle." while pushing her into the hospital. It was a short walk but He couldn't push the image of her face from his mind. _"Ebony hair, blue eyes, porcelain smooth skin, her eyes just seem to pull me into there deep blue depths."_

She was silent for the short trip in; she just keep seeing those eyes. It had to be the light nobody has that color of eyes and that silver hair. Talk about a picture right out of a romance novel. She had to hit her head harder than she thought, this man can't be human.

The doctor helped her onto the exam table and walked out of the room. She turned to Keade and said "Will you please call Sango and tell her what happened? I don't want her to come home and get worried because I'm not there."

Keade just nodded and said "I'll be right back; you just rest and let that nice looking doctor fix you right up!"

"Oh you think he was nice looking, I really hadn't noticed." I told Keade, trying to give her a look of shock. Keade tilted her head to the side and gave me a devilish smile saying "I think you both noticed."

"Why Keade, were you checking out that doctor?" I asked, while giving her my own smile.

"I may be old child, but I'm not dead! Now let me make that call" Keade said walking out of the room.

He made his way back over to the desk and looked up at the clock. _"Oh thank Kami my nightmare is over." _He whispered to himself.

"Yoshi my day is over send one of the other doctors look over that woman I just brought in." He said, while walking to the lounge.

"Sure doctor, have a good night." Yoshi called after him.

He opened his locker grabbed his coat and turned to walk out of the lounge. He paused just long enough in front of the mirror to remember what Miroku wrote. _"One stop too make before I head home"._ He thought heading out the door and making his way to the supply room, grabbing a surgical cap, placing it on his head and jogging out the hospital.

He raced to the subway hoping to catch the train before it left. He was happy to see he just made it. Stepping onto the train, he found an open seat and sat down with a plop. Resting his head against the glass, he started dreaming about a woman with long ebony hair and blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sango couldn't stop herself from pacing the short length of the living room. She paused at the window looking at the street below. At this height she'd never be able to tell if they pulled up or not. Turning from the window to look at the door; she thought she heard voices in the hall. Quickly crossing the room to the door, she opened it to reveal her friend.

"Oh Kagome, are you ok? I was so worried about you." Sango said wrapping her up in a warm hug.

"I'm alright, just a broken ankle." Kagome said releasing Sango and raising her leg giving it a wiggle.

She tried to maneuver around the furniture with the crutches, but finally decided it was hopeless and threw the crutches to Sango, and flopped down onto the couch. "What a day?" She sighed.

"Now I don't expect to see you in class for a few days, I'll find someone to cover for you." Keade said while covering up Kagome with a blanket.

"I'm fine Keade; I'll be in." She said with a look of determination.

"Nonsense child, when you wake up in the morn, you're going to be hurting. If I see you take one step in that school, I'll be very upset." Keade said giving Kagome a look that said don't even try it!

"I'll make sure she stays home Keade, I already talked to Kohaku and he's going to cover my classes for me." Sango said with a smirk.

"I knew I could count on you Sango. Now you take your pain pill and go right to sleep. This old woman needs to go home." Keade said giving Kagome a quick hug and headed out the door.

Sango sat on the chair next to Kagome and shook her head. "So you must have had one of your klutz attacks in order to break your ankle."

"Oh thanks, Sango. I try to do something nice and look what happens to me." She said rubbing her hands across her face.

"Hey don't worry about it. Keade told me you had a hot doctor looking you over." Sango said rising up and down her brows.

She shivered. "Are you kidding, the guy that checked me over had to be in his sixties." 

"But Keade told me some tall, silver haired doctor was looking you over when she called me."

A slight blush began tinting her checks. "Oh him, after he brought me in the room I didn't see him again."

Sango smiled and leaned closer. "Well I'm waiting, tell me about him."

A dreamy look floated across her face for a moment. "Well what's to tell, he had to be 6' something, he had the most unusual hair color. It was silver, and looked like it felt like silk. But the best thing was his eyes, Amber with flecks of gold."

"Sounds yummy." Sango replied

Kagome grabbed onto a small pillow and started hugging it nervously. "I think we had a moment, when he was helping me into the wheel chair we looked into each others eyes and it was as if time stopped."

"I guess it's too bad he didn't come back and check you over, you could have had a tryst on the table." Sango teased.

Kagome reached over and gave Sango a playful slap on the arm. "Sango, you're so bad!"

Sango got up from her chair and stood in front of Kagome. "Enough about Dr. Yummy, you need to take your meds, you've had a long day."

Kagome raised up her hand for Sango to grab. "Fine, help me to my room so I can change." 

Kagome lay in her bed wishing she could roll over onto her stomach. She hoped the pain killers would kick in soon so she could go to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes a pair of Amber eyes stared back at her. She couldn't understand why her mind was betraying her like this. Why must she think of him? She knew she would probably never see him again. She smiled, grabbed the blankets bringing them to her chin, she knew there was no harm in dreaming. Dreams couldn't hurt, if they couldn't come true. With that thought in mind, she drifted off to sleep; dreaming about those amber eyes and running her hands threw the long strands of silver silk.

Inu Yasha opened the door to find his apartment void of light. Reaching for the light switch Remi questioned him. "I thought you said Sesshomaru had the day off?"

"Beats me, maybe I got the days mixed up?" Inu Yasha said shutting the door, and grabbing on to Remi arm before she got to far away from him. He figured if Sesshomaru was gone, he would take this time to show her how much he loved her.

Remi could tell what he was thinking by the look in his eyes and the smile on his face, but what could it hurt to ask. "So what's on your mind?"

"This" Inu Yasha whispered before leaning in to place his lips on hers.

She didn't stop his advance, she welcomed it. He cupped his hand over the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She moaned a hushed cry of pleasure. He delighted in her mouth, while his hand slipped under her shirt to feel her warm flesh. He growled deep in his chest, hooked an arm across her bottom and pressed her into the wall. Want fueled hunger. She whimpered when his hand rubbed against her nipple. Her pelvis ground against his with every pass of his hand.

So caught up in their passion they didn't hear the door open and see the person walking past them. They were stilled when they heard. "Go to your room Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha quickly lowered Remi to the floor. The blush across Remi's face couldn't be missed as she turned her back to Sesshomaru to straighten her cloths.

"I had hoped you were staying at Remi's tonight." Sesshomaru said sitting down on the couch. He reached up to remove the cap from his head throwing it onto the floor, and ran his fingers threw his hair.

Inu Yasha turned to look at Sesshomaru to yell at him, it was his place too, for Kami's sake. His eyes grew wide when he noticed the lettering across his forehead. He started laughing and pointed at his brother. "What...ha...ha is on your forehead?" 

"Yasha if you know what's good for you, stop right now, I'm not in the mood." Sesshomaru said getting up, walking down the hall to his room.

"Did you see what it said Remi?" Inu Yasha said forgetting his anger and leaning against the couch to catch himself before he fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Yes, but did you really look at him Yasha? He looked exhausted." Remi said walking down the hall. She got to Sesshomaru's door and lightly knocked and slowly walked in. Sesshomaru lay face down across his bed, walking a little closer to the bed she said "Sesshomaru, I'll make you something if you're hungry."

"No Remi, I'm just going to sleep, thanks" He sighed.

"If you're sure, we'll just go to my place tonight." Remi hesitated at the door and turned back to him. "If you put a little alcohol on a rag it should help to get that off your forehead."

Sesshomaru rose up on his elbows, turned and called out "Thanks Remi. Goodnight"

Slowly closing the door she replied. "Goodnight Sesshomaru. Get some sleep."

Remi walked down the hall to the living room to find Yasha still on the floor laughing. She placed her hands on her hips and glared down at the man on the floor. "Come on Yasha; let's give Sess some space tonight."

Inu Yasha stopped laughing and looked up, he was in trouble. The only time she looked like that was when she was mad. "But were already here?" He whined.

Remi raised her brows and sighed. "Your brother is exhausted; let's just let him have his space tonight."

In Yasha slowly walked toward her. "I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. How many times are we going to see the Great One, with that written on him?" He placed his hands on her waist and gave her a little shake. "Come on, I know you thought it was funny."

She couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her lips; she wanted to be mad at him for his lack of sensitivity towards his brother. But he was right, it was funny. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Come on let's go to my place. Besides we have something to finish."

Leaning back to look into her face and placing a quick kiss to her lips and a wink he told her. "Your right, we have something to finish. But I want to get something to eat before we get to your place. It's going to be a long night."  
They separated and walking hand in hand heading out the door. 

Sesshomaru had rolled to his back and was staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think over the days events. He thought about ways to torture Miroku. With each thought it brought a small smile to his lips. But it was quickly wiped away when he thought about how he was going to face everyone in the E.R. He rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom to look for the alcohol, no way was he was going to sleep with those words still gracing his forehead. Finding the alcohol he poured the strong smelling liquid on the rag and started rubbing.  
He thanked Kami when the words started disappearing. When the words were finally gone, he stared into the mirror almost wishing it was blue eyes looking back at him instead of his own Amber.  
He returned to his bed and thought about those blue eyes. Looking into them for only a few seconds felt like he was drowning. He hadn't felt that way since he first laid eyes on Kagura. He mentally slapped himself. He didn't want to think of her. She was someone he loved and she threw it in his face. There was no way he was going to go threw that again. "I don't need anyone." He whispered in the dark.  
His eye lids slowly closed and he slipped into a deep sleep. But out of the darkness came the whispered word Kagome.


	6. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Stepping onto the train he noticed there wasn't an open seat. After twelve hours of work today and putting over sixty hours in for the week at the hospital. He just wanted to sit down and relax. He has a whole weekend to himself and he wanted to try to enjoy it. But looking around again, he knew this wasn't going to be one of them. He grabbed onto a bar and tried forgetting about the people around him.

After a short distance the doors again opened to let more people on the train. This time one woman stepped in. She couldn't be called graceful; she was using crutches and trying to hold on to two bags and a backpack. She just stood in the open doors looking around hoping to find a seat. She was brought out of her search when the doors quickly shut and the train jerking forward. She lost her balance and started falling face first into some unknown body.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his light sleep, when he felt a body fall against him causing him to have to take a step forward. When he regained his own balance he turned his head to see who or what was leaning against him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome was mortified! She was still hanging onto to this mans coat. She looked up and tried to lightly push herself off, but that was a mistake. The train made a sudden jerk again and the doors behind her opened up. The momentum of the push off and the jerking sent her to the floor with an "EEP". She saw a hand offered to her; she grabbed on and was pulled to her only good foot. She looked up to see who the polite person was to thank him or her. _"No it can't be."_ Her mind screamed.

Sesshomaru quickly turned around when he felt the train jerk to a stop and the sound of someone hitting the floor. He was shocked to see it was a woman. He noticed her cast on her foot and picked up her crutches. He offered his hand to the woman to help her stand, but was shocked to see the same blue eyes that have been haunting his dreams for the past few days.

Upon looking into each others eyes, it was as if time stopped once again. They were so lost in each others eyes they didn't even realize the train stopped. They were brought out of there individual thoughts when someone yelled "Get out of the way, your blocking the exit."

He released her hand to wrap his arms around her waist and gently lifted up and out of the way of the impatient passengers. He easily sat her down on the bench and knelt down in from of her. He wasn't ready to let her go.

"Are you alright?" he asked placing a hand on her knee.

She was in shock. She didn't mean to keep looking at the man in front of her. His eyes just seem to hypnotize her. When he put his arms around her to move her to a near by seat, she could feel the warmth of his body seeping threw his cloths, she felt safe, she couldn't recall a time in her life she ever felt like she had in those short moments. When he spoke and rested his hand on her knee, she blushed.

"Um, Yes I'm just fine. Thank you so much for helping me." She stuttered.

He looked at her and saw the blush across her cheeks. It was then he finally seemed to get his brains working again and he mentally groaned. He was questioning his actions once again. He didn't want to get to know this woman; he didn't want to get to know anyone. He had to get away from her; he knew if he stayed a moment longer he would want to spend more time with this woman.

He stood and stepped away from her. "You need to be more careful, you shouldn't try to overload yourself with nonsense until you can walk on your own two feet again."

She couldn't understand what just had happened. She had watched his eyes change from what she could have sworn was passion to cold an indifferent. Even his words seem to be cold. She wanted to ask him what she did wrong, but before she could get the chance, the train stopped and he walked out the doors. She just sat and stared at the hand he held and wondered why he turned so cold. 

It wasn't even his stop, but he walked out of the station to the busy streets. He didn't know where he was going, but kept walking. He thought about the past. He thought about his future. He was so torn between the two. He came across a small park and starting walking threw. He saw the kids playing in the sand and wondered why his life couldn't be that simple and carefree. His thoughts drifted back to the woman on the train, her eyes had held him in a trance he couldn't explain. He wanted to keep her wrapped in his arms when he moved her. It was as if she was meant to be in his arm. He rubbed his hands across his face hoping to erase the images of her. He wasn't going to let another woman in; he couldn't go threw the heart ache again. Picking up his cell he made a call.  
He waited for the person to answer, this person owed him and he was in need to get this woman out of his mind.

"Well if it isn't Sesshomaru. What can I do for you tonight?" Miroku asked.  
"You owe me, monk!" was his only reply

Miroku just winced; he hoped Sesshomaru had gotten over the ink incident. "Where are we meeting?"

"Bourbon Street, be there in an hour." Sesshomaru replied.

Miroku just rolled his eyes; when ever Sesshomaru wanted to go there he wanted to forget his problems. He knew he was in for a night of heavy spending, but his friend was troubled and he did owe him. "See you there"

"Good" Sesshomaru said turning off the cell. He turned toward the street to call a cab.

Kagome placed her bags on the kitchen table and flopped down on the chair. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She kept thinking of his eyes and how they changed so quickly. She was brought out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright? I was calling your name and you never answered, you just kept staring straight ahead" Sango said with concern in her voice.

"I ran into Dr. Yummy again." She groaned.

"Why do you look so down? I thought it would be a good thing?" Sango said sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Oh Sango, I was trying to drag all these bags home and the train was packed and I couldn't find a seat. The train jerked forward and I fell, it was him that helped me. It was magic at first. But then he turned cold." Kagome said rushing the words and trying not to cry.

Sango frowned. "What do you mean if was magic at first? What the heck happened?"

Running her hands threw her hair and taking a deep breath to steady her frazzled emotions. "When I looked to see who helped me, I looked right into his eyes, and time stopped again. We stood there just staring at one another until someone told us to move. He then wrapped his hands around my waist and without breaking eye contact he placed me in a near by seat."

"That sounds so romantic. So what happened next" Sango said leaning forward.

Putting her hands up to her head and yanking on her hair she spoke threw clenched teeth. "This is the part I don't even understand? I watched his eyes change, he then scolded me for carry to many things and then he walked off the train, not even glancing back at me."

Sango slowly reached over and rested her hand on her friends. "You really like this guy don't you."

Kagome lowered her head and looked at the floor. "Yes, I know he felt something. I saw it in his eyes."

"If it is meant to be, it will happen. I wish I could help out more." Sango said leaning in to give Kagome a reassuring hug.

"I know, I just wish the God's would work with me just once." Kagome said hugging her friend back.

"I know just what you need, a girls night out. I heard one of the other instructors at my dojo talking about a bar and grill called Bourbon Street. No time like to present to go check it out." Sango said with a gleam in her eye.

"I don't know Sango, I hate going any place with these damn crutches." Kagome said nodding towards the crutches.

"Nonsense, go and change. I'll be there to help you out." Sango said grabbing on to Kagome's hands.

Kagome smiled. "Ok, Ok, You're buying tonight!"

Sango just smiled back and handed her the crutches. "Now get ready, were something sexy too."

Kagome laughed and threw the crutches back at Sango and hoped down the hall to her bedroom.

The bartender places the shot of twelve year old Wild Turkey in front of him. He grabbed on the glass and brought it to his lips, the slight burn of the drink going down his throat, made him think of her and the look she gave him after he scolded her. He looked back at the bartender and lifted his glass. Just one wasn't going to do.

"Hey man, how many of those have you had so far?" Miroku said sitting down on an empty seat next to Sesshomaru.

"Just one, now get out your wallet and pay for another one. I believe you will be buying the drinks all night." He said raising the refilled shot glass to his lips once again.

Miroku hadn't seen him like this since his divorce. He knew something was bothering him, but knew he wouldn't talk about it until he was ready. He ordered himself a drink and had his drink refilled. He was surprised when after the third drink Sesshomaru spoke.

"She's beautiful." Sesshomaru said with a slight slur.

Miroku was stunned, he couldn't remember the last time Sesshomaru made any kind of a comment about a woman. "Who is?"

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said lifting the drink to his lips.

Miroku's eyes widened at the mention of a name other than Kagura. "Kagome who?"

"I don't remember. She came into the E.R. to have her ankle looked at." He said still not looking at Miroku.

"That's what has you bothered, you can't remember her last name?" Miroku questioned.

"No, you dumb ass. I haven't felt this way about a woman in a long time and I don't know what to think about it." He said slamming the glass onto the bar.

"Whoa slow down here. You've only seen her once and you're telling me you have feeling for her." Miroku questioned.

"I don't know what I'm thinking any more. All I do know is that I don't want to feel this way." Sesshomaru said running his hands threw his hair.

"It's been a year; it's time you moved on. Kagura isn't coming back." Miroku said in hushed voice.

He just looked at his friend. He couldn't believe his said her name. It only brought back memories he wasn't ready to deal with. Sliding off the stool and standing up. "I need to piss, I'll be back"

Miroku shook his head, his friend was still hurting. Taking a long drink, he set the glass on the bar and resigned to the fact it was going to be a long night.

They entered the bar and looked for a seat glad to see the place wasn't packed. They found an empty table and waved at the bartender.

"Not a bad place." Sango commented.

"Hey, I'm going to find the bathrooms. Get me a seven and seven will you?" Kagome said standing and trying to make her way to the sign that read Restrooms.

Sango watch Kagome for a few seconds and started looking around the bar. She noticed a man sitting at the bar. He was staring right at her. She quickly turned her eyes away from the man. She had noticed he was good looking and on any other night she would go introduce herself, but tonight was for Kagome. 

Kagome walked down the short hall heading for the women's restroom, when she ran into a solid form. "I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It can't be." Sesshomaru said. His mind reeling.

Kagome quickly looked up when she heard the familiar voice. She couldn't believe it; here he was standing in front of her. She looked into his eyes again and was lost. 

Sesshomaru was sure it was the drink that made his hand reach out and touch her face. He didn't stop himself when he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers.

She held her breath when she saw his hand coming toward her face. But the soft graze across her check made her gasp. She was even more surprised when he leaned toward her and placed his lips on hers. The warmth that spread threw her when his lips met hers made her lean more into him.

He felt her lean more into him and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her forcefully toward him. Crutches crashing to the floor didn't stop them from deepening the kiss. He licked her lower lip wanting permission to enter. He didn't have to wait long and soon both tongues were touching. At first it was a hesitant touch, but quickly turned into seeing who was dominant. She brought her hands to his chest and grabbed onto his shirt trying to pull him closer.

This action brought him to his senses; he pulled back, looked into her eyes and said "I'm sorry" He bent over to collect her crutches, handed them over to her and walked away from her once again.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter7

She was at first shocked he up and left her again. Forgetting she had to use the restroom, she turned and moved back down the hall as fast as the crutches would allow. She wasn't going to let him get away with leaving her again. She saw him only a few feet ahead of her walking towards the bar. "Hey, stop!" she yelled threw the small crowd. 

He heard her yell at him and hesitated. Instead of walking towards the bar he turned and headed for the door.

She saw him turn and head for the door. "Stop right now! Don't you dare walk away from me again?"

Miroku heard a woman yelling and looked around the bar to see what person was catching hell. He noticed Sesshomaru heading for the door and a beautiful woman on crutches following him. Miroku quickly got off his stool and made his way over to Sesshomaru. He needed to stop his friend before he made a big mistake. He reached Sesshomaru just before he could touch the door. "What the hell are you running from?"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Miroku. "Myself"

"If this is the woman you were just talking about, I think you better stay and answer her questions." Miroku said resting a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Kagome saw another man stop Sesshomaru and thanked the gods for someone stepping in to help. She turned to look at Sango with pleading eyes trying to convey the message she could use her help. She saw the nod of understanding from Sango and slowly approached Sesshomaru.

"What the hell is the matter with you Dr.? This is the second time you've walked away from me." Kagome yelled at him.

"I told you I'm sorry." Sesshomaru whispered looking at the floor.

"Sorry my ass, not but minutes ago your kissing me and then you walk away as if it was a mistake. Do you like leading women on?" Kagome yelled.

"I wasn't trying to lead you on, I've had a few drinks and I guess I just let myself get carried away." Sesshomaru said, he knew he was lying, not only to her but to himself.

"So you're telling me you're some kind of sick fool that goes around kissing women for the hell of it. You're afraid of something and I don't want to be the one you try to over come those fears with." Kagome said holding back the tears that threatened to fall. She turned and headed back towards Sango.

"Wait" Sesshomaru said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Stopping when he placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and whispered. "Just leave me alone"

She continued on to the table Sango was at and whispered, "I want to go home"

Sango grabbed their bags and followed Kagome to the out door. Once outside Sango turned and said, "I'm sorry Kags."

Kagome just nodded her head and called for a cab. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened. When the cab arrived, she got in next to Sango and finally let the tears fall.

Miroku grabbed on to Sesshomaru's arm and asked, "What the hell was that all about? Could you fuck up your life any more than it already is?"

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru said pulling away from Miroku and walking out the door. 

As soon a Kagome walked threw her apartment door, she threw the crutches to the floor and hopped down the hall to her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed and cried into her pillows. She cried for what seemed like hours, she rolled to her back and looked up to the ceiling. How he could do that to her and just walk away, she thought to herself. She still could feel his hand resting against her cheek and her tears started to fall once again. She knew he was afraid of something. Rubbing her palms across her face wiping away the tears, she decided she was going to find out what he was so afraid of. She wasn't about to let something so magical go. She wasn't going to make it easy on him either. She smiled at the idea that the good Dr. was going to have his work cut out for him if he truly wanted to posses her. She stood from the bed walked to the window; looking out over the city, she raised her hand to rest upon the glass. "Good night, Dr., we will meet again, but this time I won't let you run from me, but I'm not going to make it easy for you either."

Sesshomaru sat looking out his window. He had poured himself another glass of bourbon. He hoped it would help ease the pain he was feeling. He took another long drink of the alcohol, looked at the glass and threw it against the wall. He was mad at himself for letting Kagura hurt him all over again. But could he really blame this on Kagura, she left him because she was lonely. He worked long hours and when he was home he just went to sleep. He knew he was pushing her away, so why did he always blame her for all of his mistakes. Because she shouldn't have left him to crawl into someone else's bed. She should have stood by him. He told himself. But the reality of it seemed to hit him. He met her while in college, he thought he loved her, thought she would make the perfect doctors wife. But did he really know her until now. He thought he did. He ran his fingers threw his hair and accepted what reality really was. He wanted her for show nothing more, he was the one to push her away. He never really loved her; he lowered his head in shame. All this time he was blaming her and he should have been blaming himself. He walked to the window to look out at the sleeping city; he rested his head against the glass and whispered. "I'm sorry Kagome; I'll make it up to you. I've been such a fool." 

Just as the train pulled into the station Kagome waited for the familiar sounds she heard every day. Today when she made her wish, she knew just what it was going to be. Walking threw the doors she hesitated for a second, "Make him not afraid." She then noticed the same seat he helped her to was still open. She smiled and decided it had to be fate. Sitting down and looking out the window, she couldn't get over the fact it was Monday, and everything seemed perfect. 

Kagome looked up at the clock in her classroom and wondered where the time went. Today was a good day for her students. There were no fights, no one tried to eat the crayons, and Shippo and Rin were excellent helpers. She would have to remember to mark this day on the calendar, not many days were like this. She was about to grab her calendar when she heard a knock at her door. Getting up from her desk and going to the door, she was surprised to see someone standing there with a big bouquet of pink roses and red tulips.

"Oh my, who are these for?" She said with wide eyes.

"Are you Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" asked the voice hidden behind the flowers.

"Yes, are you sure these are for me?" She said placing her hand against her chest.

"Sure am miss, do you have some place I could set these?" said the young man peeking out from behind the flowers.

"Yes, could you place them on the desk?" Her heart was racing.

The young man placed them on the desk, turned back to her, nodded his head and walked out the door. The red of the tulips playing off the pink of the roses was breath taking. She took a step toward the flowers when she noticed a card sticking out. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing it. She held the card for a moment looking at her name written across the front. Slowly opening it and sliding the card out, her heart stopped when she read who it was from.

"Flowers have a language of their own, the red tulip and pink rose mean, Believe Me. I can only hope you believe me when I say, I'm Sorry. Dr. Sesshomaru Taisho"

Sesshomaru kept looking over the people that stepped onto the train; he was hoping she would be one of them. When his stop arrived, he hesitated a moment before getting up from his seat. Making his way back to his apartment he thought about the day's events. He had to do some heavy bargaining with nurse Yoshi, he had convinced her to help him get Kagome's medical file. It may have cost him bed pan washing for a week, but it was worth it, he found were she worked, her home address and number.

Stepping threw the door of the apartment he could smell food being prepared. "Good evening Remi." He said speeding up his walk just a little to reach his room before she decided to say anything more.

"Good evening Sess, I made more than enough supper if you would like to join us." Remi called from the kitchen.

Sesshomaru lowered his head and turned back towards the kitchen. "Where's Yasha?" he asked.

"He just called and said he was running late tonight, so it's just you and me." Remi said turning to him giving him a big smile.

"Sit down its, ready to serve." She said turning back to the stove.

Sesshomaru sat down and watched her serve the food. When she was finished she sat down across from him. They looked at one another and with a small grin Remi began to eat. They ate in silence. Sesshomaru couldn't think of anything to say. Sure he like her, she was good for Yasha.

"So, how was work?" Remi said looking up.

"Long" was his only reply.

"I see the alcohol worked on your little problem." Remi said grinning.

"Yes, thank you" he said pushing back from the table and getting up.

"Sess, please sit back down, I didn't mean to insult you." Remi pleaded.

"It's not you or what you said Remi, I'm just not up for company tonight I have a lot on my mind, I do thank you for the fine meal." Sesshomaru said placing his hand on hers. He started walking out of the room when he stopped and looked back, "Remi you do know your good for Yasha right."

Remi stood up from the table, looked at Sesshomaru with a look of gratification and said, "Thanks Sesshomaru, that means a lot coming from you."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Good night, Remi" and walk out of the room.

Kagome sat the vase of flowers on her dresser. Stepping back from them she thanked Keade for the ride home. She knew she wouldn't have been able to carry them on the train and the idea of leaving them in the classroom sent shivers down her back. She walked to the window to look into the night sky. A shooting star soared across the sky; she closed her eyes and made a wish. She knew it was childish, but who doesn't make a wish on a falling star she reassured herself. It wasn't a totally unrealistic wish, she just wished the good Dr., good night. Smiling she looked back at the flowers and crawled into bed wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Sesshomaru sat on his bed, reached for the phone and started to dial. He was about to push the last number when he stopped. He sat the phone back down and ran his hands threw his hair. He didn't know what he would say to her, if she answered the phone. He knew she had to get the flowers by now. But did she believe him? He walked over to the window to look out over the city. He wondered what she was doing right at that moment. Was she looking at the flowers and thinking of him? Was she even thinking of him? Turning from the window and crawling under the covers, he told himself, tomorrow, maybe I'll see her tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tomorrow came and went for him; he was so caught up in one or more emergencies at the hospital, he lost all track of time. As he sat on the train heading home, he again scanned the faces of the people that stepped on the train. After the second stop, he began to think he would never run into her again. Only two stops left and he would be home, he looked out the window and promised himself he would finally call her tonight. Enough time had passed since she had gotten the flowers; he just hoped too much time hadn't passed. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone asked "Is this spot taken?"  
He looked up at the person questioning him and a smile graced his lips.

Kagome stepped onto the train, and spotted him. She hesitated a moment before walking towards him. She noticed he was lost in his thoughts and asked "Is this spot taken?" When he turned and smiled, she had to remind herself, she wasn't going to just fall for this man.

"No, please sit down." Sesshomaru said scooting over just a smidge.

Kagome returned the smile and handed him the crutches, "Thanks, it's been a long day."

His mind was reeling, here she was sitting next to him and all he could do was look at her. He mentally slapped himself for acting like a teen and turned away from her and asked, "Did you get the flowers?"

Kagome looked down at her hands and replied, "Yes, thanks. They were beautiful."

He turned in his seat to look right at her, "I really am sorry about the way I have been acting; I hope we can start over."

Her heart stopped beating for a second and with a smile that reached her eyes, she extended her hand and said "In that case, my name is Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you."

He couldn't stop the small laugh to escape, extending his hand to meet hers, their hands met, and he said "I'm Dr. Sesshomaru Tashio, nice to meet you too."

Kagome couldn't stop the blush slowly gracing her cheeks; she noticed he still hadn't released her hand. She took note of how warm his hand felt and the way her small hand seemed to fit in his. She looked up to ask him another question, but looking into his amber eyes stopped her.

Sesshomaru watched as she looked at there hands still entwined. He lost all sense of time when she looked right into his eyes. He couldn't think or speak; he didn't even realize he was moving closer to her until the train stopped. He looked away to realize he was at his stop.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"No, this is my stop, but I think I will escort you home. I don't need you falling against another stranger." He said with a small smile.

She smiled and playfully slapped him, telling him "It wasn't like I did it on purpose. I just seem to have what my friend likes to call klutz attacks."

"A klutz attack?" he questioned.

"I just seem to have this natural ability to fall all the time. Most people can miss the small crack in the side walk, but I can hit it every time. It's really quite embarrassing." She said while looking at their hands that were entwined.

He released her hand, raised it to her chin to turn her face to look at him and told her, "I'll catch you if you fall."

Her mind was racing once again. She promised herself he would have to work to get back on her good graces, but he was making it so easy just to fall head over heels with those words. Still looking into his eyes, she noticed his glance to her lips. How she wanted to kiss him again. Not waiting for him to make the next move she placed her lips against his.

He was looking into her eyes one second and the next he was looking at her soft pink lips. He wanted to kiss the woman before him, but he had screwed up too many times to push himself on her. He was at first surprised when her lips met his, but the warmth that welcomed him was undeniable. He moved his hand to cup behind her neck, to deepen the kiss. She gasped from the warmth of his hand; this gave him the chance to taste her. When their tongues met it was hesitant at first, only the lightest of touches. He began to wrap his hand around her waist to pull her closer; he needed to feel her against him. But the sudden halt of the train made them bump closer into one another, instead of it being a pleasure, both were shocked when his teeth hit hers.

"That smarts." Both said laughing.

"Hey, this is my stop." Kagome said glancing out the window.

Sesshomaru quickly stood up, grabbed her crutches and held his hand out to her. She grabbed onto it and stood herself up, placing the crutches under her arms; she turned and slowly made her way off the train. When they stood in front of the small stair way leading to the street above, he stopped.

"Aren't you coming?" she said.

"You did say you have this habit of falling all the time." He said taking the crutches away from her and turning his back to her and lowered himself to one knee.

She looked at him as if he was crazy, "What are you doing?"  
"Your chariot awaits my lady get on." He said looking over his shoulder.

"You're crazy, it's only five steps" she said not moving.

"You already have one broken ankle; let's not try to get the other one broken. Now get on." He said with a small laugh.

"Fine, but now I want a ride all the way home." She said slowly crawling onto his back.

Once she was on, he stood, handed her the crutches and placed his hands under her knees. A devilish look came across his face as he looked at the steps ahead of him; he boosted her up a little higher and ran up the steps. The gasp of surprise from her was music to his ears; he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips. He reached the top and quickly stopped, "Which way?"

When she had gotten onto his back she could feel the warmth of his body seeping threw her cloths. She wasn't ready for the boost up or the fast ascent up the stairs. She held on tighter and gasped in surprise. When she felt the shaking of his body from his laughter it sent a spark right to her soul. She thought she heard him ask a question, but she was chastising herself for not heeding her own words of not giving in to the man holding her. "Excuse me?" she questioned him, hoping he didn't notice her pause.

He had noticed the pause; he just hoped she was thinking of him. "Which way" he asked again.

She pointed in the direction he needed to go and said "Three blocks down, take a right and it's the second building, apartment 408."

The walk was quiet for the two of them, each were lost in their own thoughts. He couldn't believe he was giving this woman a piggy back ride. He liked her, but to go to this extent to show he was really interested, he was sure he lost his mind.  
She couldn't help thinking; she shouldn't have asked to have him carry her. But when his hands tightened their grip on her legs, other thoughts came to mind. She wondered what they would feel like slowly caressing her. She mentally slapped herself, she couldn't think like this.

He walked through the doors to the apartment building, and into the elevator. "Look no accidents and your almost home" he said with a chuckle.

"I'm not that bad" she replied resting her head on his shoulder.

Exiting the elevator, he slowly walked down the hall looking for her apartment number. Finding it, he bent down on one knee and released her legs from his grip. The feeling of her sliding down the length of his back brought not so innocent thoughts. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he turned around and looked at her. He noticed the blush gracing her cheeks and told himself; he liked it there.  
She knew from the warmth of her face she was blushing, but when she crawled off him the images that came to mind sent her blood to boil. She lowered her head to gaze at the floor and said "Thanks for going out of your way to see me home."

Bringing his hand to her chin and raising her face to look at him, he told her, "It was a pleasure Kagome. I hope you give me a chance to do it again." 

Giving him a sly smile she said, "I do believe you some how managed to find information on me. Why don't you call and we could work something out."

Leaning close to her, he whispered in her ear, "You can count on it, Kagome." Pulling back he looked down at her, seeing that her eyes were closed, he kissed her.

When she felt his breath caress her ear, she closed her eyes. That one breath sparked something in her she hadn't felt in a long time. She was surprised to feel his lips on hers once again, but when they quickly left she opened her eyes to see him walking down the hall. She watched him get onto the elevator before turning and entering the apartment.

Entering the apartment and setting her things on the table near the door. She walked to the living room and gasped in surprise, sitting in the chair across from her was Koga.

"Kagome, I didn't hear you come in." Sango said quickly getting up from the couch.

"Hello Kagome" Koga said.

Kagome looked to Sango and said "Can I speak to you for a minute" and walked toward the kitchen. "What is he doing here" she whispered.

"When I got home from work, he was leaning against the door. I asked him what he wanted and he just said he needed to talk to you." Sango said.

Kagome rubbed her hands across her face and said "It's been a year since I've seen him last. What could he want?"

"Your guess is good as mine, why don't I give you two a few minutes alone. I could run down to the store and grab something." Sango replied shaking her head.

"Thanks, but don't be gone long." She said. She watched Sango grab her coat and head out the door. She took a deep breath and walked back into the living room to find out why he was here. 

He felt as if he was walking on air, his usual route to his apartment seems to only take minutes. He opened the door to his apartment and walked in. "Anyone home?" he called out.

"Were in here Sess" a feminine voice cried out.

"Good evening you two, do you have any plans tonight?" Sesshomaru replied back walking into the living room.

Remi and Inu Yasha looked at one another in surprise. "What the heck is going on?" Inu Yasha whispered.

"Got me" Remi said shrugging her shoulders.

Both looked towards Sesshomaru and Remi answered his question, "Nothing."

"Would you like to order out for some dinner" Sesshomaru said sitting down in a chair across from him.

Both were stunned. Remi and Inu Yasha just stared at him for a few minutes before Inu Yasha spoke, "What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean? All I asked is if you wanted some food" Sesshomaru replied, no expression showing on his face.

"We would love some, how about a pizza?" Remi said resting her hand on Inu Yasha shoulder, hoping he would keep his mouth shut.

"Sounds great, do you want anything special?" Sesshomaru said getting up from his chair.

"No, why don't you order and then go take a shower." Remi replied with a smile.

As soon as Sesshomaru stepped out of the room, Inu Yasha said "Something's going on. He hasn't been this nice in a very long time."

Remi nodded her head in agreement and said, "I know, what could have caused this mood?"

Inu Yasha raised his shoulders and pulled her closer to him saying, "Who knows, but let's enjoy it while we can."

Remi giggled and rested her head on his chest. She couldn't help but wonder what could have brought on this sudden mood change. She knew he had worked some long hours over the past few days, which should have him walking in and ignoring them. She had one more thought which made her raise her head up quickly and say, "Do you think it could be a woman?"

Inu Yasha looked at her in doubt and replied "I wouldn't know, but it could be. I haven't seen him like this in such a long time, it's hard to say."

Remi lowered her head down on his chest and said, "I hope it continues I would like to see him happier."

He hugged her a little tighter and replied, "Me too"

Walking back into the living room Kagome found Koga standing in front of the window. She thought back to the time when he was everything to her and when he thought he owned her. Shivering she pushed those thoughts aside and said, "Koga why are you here?"

Koga walked to her and reached for her hands, holding onto them and looking into her eyes he said, "I've missed you."

She just stood there her face showed complete surprise. She shook her head thinking she didn't hear him correctly. "What?" was all she said.

Koga took a step closer and said "I really missed you, I know I've been gone a long time, but I realized I still love you."

"Koga I don't know what to say." She said pulling her hands from his and taking a step back.

"Don't say anything, just give me a chance. I know I hurt you, but I really do love you and I'll do anything to have you back in my life." he said taking another step closer.

"Koga I've moved on." She told him stepping back again. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized she was up against the wall.

He reached out and gently touched her cheek. "Please Kagome; just give me a chance that's all I'm asking." He said moving closer to her.

"Koga I can't. I've moved on." She said turning her head away from his hand.

"Who is he?" he growled.

She saw the look that came over his face and her heart started beating rapidly. She knew that look, she had to get away. Stepping around him and moving closer to the door she said "No one, now please leave."

He stalked towards her and grabbed on to her arms and said "Your mine."

Pulling away from him again she yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Before he could say or do anything, Sango walked through the door. She heard Kagome yell something at him, but wasn't sure what it was. She saw the look of fear on Kagome's face and said, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine. You were just leaving, weren't you Koga." Kagome said

Koga walked up to Kagome and placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "This isn't over." He turned and walked out the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Sango demanded.

"He wants me back." Kagome whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to steady her nerves and mumbled, "I thought I put everything he did behind me."

Sango walked up to Kagome and hugged her. She didn't know what words would comfort her; she just held onto her friend and prayed everything would work out


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru had finished with his shower, dressed and headed toward the kitchen. When he entered the room Remi and Yasha were sitting at the table, a pizza sitting between the two.

"I see the pizza arrived." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah you owe me twenty bucks." Inu Yasha said holding his hand out.

Sesshomaru just smirked and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "So you're telling me you're broke Yasha?" he teased.

Inu Yasha gave him a questioning look and said, "Are you sure you're alright Sess?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side and replied, "What do you mean, I feel fine."

"What he means Sess; you just seem to be in a good mood." Remi said giving him a small smile.

"So" Sesshomaru said grabbing a piece of pizza.

"That's all you're going to say. You haven't been in a good mood in ages, and we want to know what's caused it." Inu Yasha said almost sounding angry.

Sesshomaru just shook his shoulders and continued eating his pizza. He had no intentions of telling either one anything.

"You know what I think. I think it's a woman." Remi said slowly nodding her head.

"That's a laugh." Inu Yasha replied with a smirk directed at his brother.

Sesshomaru picked up another piece of pizza trying to keep his emotions under control. He couldn't understand why these two were so obsessed with his good mood. He looked at Remi smiling at him; he knew he was in trouble when he saw her smile. She could be sly and she was going to question him until he finally answered. He never could understand how she could get him to open up; maybe it was because he thought of her as sister. Either way he knew he had to come up with something quick. "I just had a good day at work, nothing more and nothing less." He said shaking his shoulders again.

Remi's eyes widened and said, "I was right, a woman."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru said pushing himself from the table.

"Sess, I was just teasing." Remi whispered.

"Calm down, Sess she didn't do anything." Inu Yasha yelled.

Sesshomaru stood there looking at them both. He didn't mean to yell at Remi, he hadn't figured out his mood himself. But she managed to figure it out in a few minutes. He lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry, good night" then walked out of the room.

"I didn't mean to upset him." Remi said looking at Inu Yasha for some reassurance.

Inu Yasha squatted next to her chair and placed his hand against her cheek. "I know baby, I think you may have read his mood right. Sess just needs to figure it out for himself." He told her still caressing her cheek.

Leaning into Inu Yasha's hand and looking into his eyes she said, "I hope who ever this woman is she doesn't hurt him."

"Don't worry about that now, how about we go back to your place." He said placing a quick kiss on her lips.

With crooked smile she said, "I think it's your turn to rub my back."

Inu Yasha laughed and hugged her, pulling her from her chair he said, "Woman get your coat."

Kagome lay across her bed hugging a pillow trying to regain some of the warmth she lost with Kouga's visit. She was thinking about the past, a past she has tried to put behind her. She threw the pillow across the room; her despair was turning into anger. She sat up and told herself she wasn't going to let Kouga walk back into her life. He had never hurt her, but he was beginning to rule her life. He always wanted her near him; he would never let her go out with her friends or family. She had ended it the night she returned from an outing with friends and he pushed her against the wall reminding her again, she was his. The look in his eyes that night told her if she stayed with him things could get worse.  
She had known he didn't take the news well, but he had avoided her for over a year. Now he wanted to walk back into her life. She bunched her hands into fists trying to control the anger rising within her. She looked over to the large mirror on her dresser and told herself, "He's not going to do this. I will not let him walk back into my life. He can try, but I will not let him scare me or bully me into being his. No one can possess me, I'll give myself to the man I want, he will not decide for me."  
Now Kagome smiled at her reflection, her mind had wondered to a silver hair doctor. She flopped back onto her pillows and thought about the way his back muscles and arms rippled under her weight on the ride home. Turning to her side she took a deep breath and slowly released it closing her eyes and smiling. She was thinking of him and the way his lips felt against hers. She took another deep breath trying to calm the tightening sensation she felt in her stomach. He managed to start a fire within her with a few simple kisses. She quickly opened her eyes and sat straight up in bed, her mind was racing with the "what ifs", afraid of losing Sesshomaru so soon after he started letting her in. Afraid of what Kouga would do if he found out about her new relationship. She wrapped her arms around herself looking for the warmth that left her body with her thoughts. She whispered out, "What am I going to do?"

Sesshomaru was resting against the window frame looking out at the city, but not really seeing anything. Too many thoughts and pictures were plaguing his mind. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Remi. She was just teasing him. What bothered him at the moment was that Remi was probably right He wondered if it was possible for his whole attitude to change just because he spent time with a woman? Inu Yasha's words ran threw his head once again, "You haven't been in a good mood in ages." He shook his head trying to erase the thoughts of his brother out of his mind. He again looked out the window watching the cars slowly go by. He felt as if that's how his life was, slowly moving to nowhere. Frustrated now, he turned from the window, and walked to the bed flopping down onto it. Reaching for the pillow to lay under his head, he looked over at the empty space remaining. He wondered how long that spot was going to be empty. He closed his eyes not wanting to face that part of his life yet. He wasn't ready for the images of Kagome to appear. He had some how placed her laying there next to him. Her hand was caressing his cheek, whispering goodnight. Whispering into the night he said, "Goodnight Kagome" and he fell into a deep sleep.

Kouga had returned to his apartment and was holding a picture of Kagome. His finger ran across the outline of her cheek as if he was really caressing her. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the edges of the picture beginning to crumple it. He stood up and started pacing the little room. "I was the one that allowed her to have some space, I was the one to allow her to build a new life, and this is how she repays me, by saying she moved on." he yelled to the walls around him. Stopping he looked at the crumpled picture in his hand, "I was your first kiss, I was the first to touch you and make love to you, but you think you have moved on?" he yelled, throwing the picture across the room. He stopped his pacing and just stood staring at the picture, slowly he walked toward it. Bending over to retrieve the crumpled picture, he started running his hands across it trying to smooth out the wrinkles. He looked at the picture again and spoke to as if she was right there in front of him, "I will get you back, and no one is going to get in my way." He sat the picture back on the table and headed for the door, he had decided he was going to keep a closer eye on her. 

"Kagome, are you awake?" Sango said knocking lightly on the door. She waited a minute and when she didn't hear a reply she knocked again. "Kagome, you're going to be late if you don't get a move on." She said opening the door and walking into Kagome's room.

Kagome was still in her bed with her blankets covering her body. Kagome grunted a few times and replied, "Ok, Ok, I'm up. What time is it anyway?"

"She lives, about time you started moving, its 6:30." Sango said slowly moving the covers away from her face. When she finally managed to find her face, she noted the dark circles under Kagome's eyes and questioned, "Are you o.k.?"

"Yes, just a long night of thinking." Kagome said threw a half smile.

Sango sat on the bed and said, "I know you don't want to talk about this but what are your plans when they come to Kouga?"

Kagome sat up and ran her hands threw her hair; she knew Sango was going to ask the question. "I guess I will just have to deal with him when and if he shows up again. I know one thing; I will not be going back to him." She replied

Sango put her arm over Kagome's shoulders and small hug and said, "That's my girl, you stood up to him once and you can do it again. Now what are you going to do about the doctor?"

Kagome's eyes opened wide with surprise and she said "With Kouga being here when I got home, I forgot to tell you what happened on my way home from the school."

"Don't keep me waiting any longer." Sango said giving her a playful shove.

Kagome stood from the bed and began pacing her room, giving Sango all the details of her night before Kouga. She blushed when she told her friend about the kiss on the train and laughed when she told about him racing up the steps. She closed her eyes trying to relive the moment he whispered in her ear and the kiss he left her with. She opened her eyes and looked at her friend giving her a goofy smile and said, "What, it was great."

Sango laughed and said, "I can see that. I'm happy for you, but you know your going to have to tell him about Kouga."

Kagome sat next to friend and said, "Thanks for ruining my moment. Why do you think I didn't sleep all night? I finally got this man to stop running from me and now I'm giving him the best reason too."

"You still need to tell him. I don't think Kouga will try anything, but that doesn't mean he wont." Sango said placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I know. I guess I will just have to take it one day at a time. If he walks away, he walks away." Kagome said trying to convince herself what she said was true.

"Hey, we better get moving, you have a bunch of kids waiting for you and I better get to my classes. I made you some coffee, I'll see you right after work and we'll talk more, alright." Sango said getting up off the bed pulling Kagome with her.

"Alright, you have a good day. I'll see you later." Kagome replied watching Sango walking out of the bedroom.

Kagome looked at the clock and slowly headed to her closet. Looking at the cloths she sighed, "It's going to be a long day."

Sesshomaru stalked down the halls of the E.R., he was heading for the lounge to change. One of his patients had thrown up on him. He hated cold and flu season, he felt that's all his days were filled with, one person or another emptying there stomach contents on him. He opened the doors to the lounge and walked to his locker, he had put extra scrubs in it just for days like this. Taking the soiled shirt off and putting the clean one on, he walked over to the coffee maker and poured a cup of the black liquid. He knew it probably would taste like blended dirt, but he was in desperate need. He had been on since 5 a.m. and still had five hours to go. His work schedule usually didn't bother him, but last night he was plagued by dreams of Kagome. He looked up at the clock and stood from his chair and walked to the phone hanging on the wall. He started punching numbers when he hesitated; he was surprised he had already memorized her work number. He listened to the phone ringing, when a woman answered he said, "May I speak to Ms. Kagome Higurashi?"

Sesshomaru walked out of the lounge with slow steps. He didn't get to speak to Kagome, but if luck was on his side at all today, she would call him soon.  
He headed back to the front desk and sat down at the long desk. Looking up to the patients' board; he noted the number of people to be seen with flue systems. Standing he grabbed the closest chart and prayed that this one didn't puke all over him.

"Kenji, you do not eat the glue." Kagome sighed as she wiped the remaining glue from his face.

"I'm sorry teacher." Kenji replied, trying to pull his face away from the rag Kagome was using.

"We've discussed this before; it's not good for you." Kagome said looking down at the little boy.

"I just like it." Kenji replied trying to giving her a big smile.

"Well, no more. Now go out and play with the rest of the kids." Kagome said trying to hold back a smile. She picked up his craft project and placed it with the rest on the table. She smiled and shook her head. "I have to have an odd one in the bunch don't I." she said wiping her hands with the rag she still held.

Walking back to her desk and sitting down, she was glad one of the teacher's assistants had playground duty. She was tired from her long night of thinking. She lowered her head to rest it on the desk hoping to ease the headache that surfaced from lack of sleep and noisy little kids.

"Kagome, are you alright?" a woman's voice called.

Looking up, she saw it was Keade walking into the room. "I'm fine; I'm just a little tired today." Kagome said giving the older woman a reassuring smile.

"A gentle man called while you were teaching arts and crafts, I took a message for you." Keade said handing over the note with a sly smile on her face.

Kagome looked at the note and a smiled. "Thanks Keade." She said trying to hold back a blush.

"I do believe the name looked familiar. I wouldn't know this young man would I?" Keade said grinning down at the girl.

Kagome now blushed and said, "I think you should remember him. You're the one that found him wandering the hospital."

Keade now laughed and replied, "Your right child, I did find him. But it seems he has an interest in you."

"I think you may be right, but things have come up and I may lose him before I get a chance to really get know him." Kagome said looking up to the woman.

"It will all work out, my eyes maybe old, but I know I saw a spark between you two." Keade said resting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome placed her hand on top of hers and said, "I hope your right."

Both women looked up to see the kids returning from the playground. "It looks like you're sheep have returned, don't forget to give him a call" Keade said moving away from the desk and heading out the door.

Kagome glanced up at the clock; and realized she still had three hours left of her work day. She felt a tug on her pant leg and looked down. Looking up at her was Rin. Kneeling down to get eye level with the child she said, "What's the matter?"

"Teacher, Rin doesn't feel so good." Rin said holding on to her tummy.

Kagome reached over to rest her hand on Rin's forehead, not feeling any warmth she said "Let's take you to the nurse so she can check you over, alright." Before Kagome took three steps Rin became very green. She quickly stepped out of the room and headed towards the restroom. She got the door to the restroom open and was putting Rin down to loose the contents of her stomach in the one place it was welcome, but Rin's stomach betrayed her and the vile liquid ended up down the front of Kagome's blouse.

Sesshomaru slowly walked out of the E.R. He was thinking about Kagome and was wondering why she never called him back. He reached into his coat pocket to retrieve his cell phone. He would just try calling her; maybe he could catch her before she left work. "Shit" he said rolling his eyes realizing the phone was turned off. He pushed the button to turn the little phone on mumbling, "Come on, and hurry up." He was relieved to see a message was waiting for him. He dialed the numbers to retrieve his message hoping it was from Kagome. Listening to the mechanical voice give him the time of the call he started tapping his foot. When a feminine voice came on the line a smile appeared on his lips.

"I must have caught you at a bad time; things have been a little chaotic here also. Maybe I'll get to see you on the train ride home." Kagome said

Sesshomaru looked at his watch and started running down the street to the station. He hoped he didn't miss her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome watched his stop come and go. _"He must have not got the message"_ she thought. Glancing down at the shirt she now wore, she was glad he didn't show. She had gotten it from Keade after Rin puked all over her. She loved Keade with all her heart, but she dressed like any normal grandma would, the 100 polyester teal green blouse just didn't look right on a woman her age.  
She stepped off the train and started making her way through the damp station. She slowly made her way to the steps leading to the street above. Reaching the top step, she turned around looking back down at the station. The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end. She had a feeling of being watched and she hoped it was Sesshomaru coming to help her once again. Not seeing anyone she continued on her lonely trek to her apartment. The same sensations crawled across her skin, glancing over her shoulder once again and not seeing anyone, made her heart start beating a little faster. She knew if someone was following her she couldn't get very far on a broken ankle. She continued on as fast as she could go, the feelings never leaving her. She knew someone was watching her, but whom? Glimpsing her apartment building in the distance, she tried picking up her pace again. She never saw the skate board lying on the ground next to the boy, when her right crutch came down and connected with the board, her body went flying forward. She placed her arms in front of her to break her fall, and hitting the cement, knocked the wind out of her. She lay there struggling for her next breath when she though she heard her name being called. 

He stood as soon as the train jerked to a halt. "Come on, come on" he mumbled as he waited impatiently for the doors to open. Once the doors finally opened he sprinted through the station. His heart was racing, but it wasn't due to the exercise, he was beating himself up for missing her. He couldn't believe he was so stupid, he was waiting for her call, and his cell was turned off. Running up the steps he stumbled, he realized he needed to see her. He picked up his pace trying to get to her before she reached home. He rounded the corner and spied her building; he slowed down when he saw a woman fall face first to the sidewalk. Slowing down to a fast walk he saw the crutches sprawled across the sidewalk. "It can't be" he told himself walking closer to the woman. Her face was away from him, but he knew it was her, kneeling down to her he said "Kagome" 

She turned her head to the voice, her eyes still closed, not wanting to cry in public. "Yes" she replied weakly, trying to push herself up.

"Just because I missed you on the train, you had to find another way to see me?" he said helping her to her feet.

She opened her eyes quickly and looked at the man holding her. "Sesshomaru" she whispered out. Her eyes grew wide and she threw her arms around him, "I was so scared. I thought someone was following me, I tried to go a little faster and my crutch hit a skate board" she said into his shoulder.  
He hugged her tighter and said "I'm sorry, I was trying to get to you before you made it home. Are you alright?"

She still felt as if someone was watching her, but the warmth of his body and his arms wrapped around her made her feel safe. Pulling back to look up at him she grinned and said, "I'm fine, nothing but a few scratches and bumps, but I could use some help getting home."

He stepped away from her, picked up her crutches and bent to one knee. He waited till she was safely on his back before standing and said "What have I started?"

Holding back a laugh, she rested her chin on his shoulder and said "I think you started it just to hold Me." 

"Is that right?" he said boosting her up to sit higher on his back.

"Yes, now on ward doctor, you have some scraps to look over." She said holding out her hands in front of him.

He looked at her outstretched hands and noted they weren't badly injured. He gave a crooked smile and said "I do believe I have just what they need."

She blushed slightly at the thoughts racing threw her head and replied, "I'm sure you do doctor, I'm sure you do." 

He stood in the alley watching as the man bent down to help her up. He almost stepped out of the shadows when he saw him bend to one knee and she crawled onto his back. No one should be holding her like that but me, he whispered.

As soon as they started walking towards her apartment, he followed. He kept himself a safe distance away, but near enough to hear their conversation. Did she say doctor? He watched as they walked threw the apartment building doors. He stood next to the step leading up, I think I'll just stay here and wait for the good doctor to return, he thought to himself. He knew he needed to find out a little more about this doctor before he confronted his woman. 

Her apartment was now before them, he stood their relishing in the feeling of her body against his, and he wasn't ready to let her go. "Could you hand me the keys so I could get you in and look you over?" Sesshomaru said with a small smirk.

"Well doctor, I wouldn't mind you looking over my injuries, but my keys are in my back pack and I can't reach them. It looks like you'll have to put me down." Kagome said holding on a little tighter. 

"Just drop the bag on the floor and I'll grab the keys, I don't think your ready to walk." He said smiling and holding onto her legs a little tighter. "I'm the doctor here, I know what's best. Now drop the bag." He told her looking over his shoulder. 

She dropped the bag to the floor and he bent over, released the hold on one of her legs and opened the pack. He grabbed the keys which happened to be right on top tied to a string and unlocked the door. He opened the door and saw the kitchen to his left and set his patient down on to the counter. He dropped the bag to the floor and turned to her. He reached for her hands and looked over them. "We need to wash them so I can get a better idea of how bad they really are." He told her turning her body towards the sink and turning on the water. He put her hands under the running water.

She hissed as the water hit her hands, but the way he was washing the grim from her hands sent shivers down her spine. He was gently running his fingers across her palms, she looked up at his face and she was shocked to see the expression. He wasn't even looking at her hands he was staring at her with a look that screamed lust.

He knew he wasn't watching what he was doing, but the feel of her hand and the shiver that went threw her body at his touch, made him look at her. When she looked at him only one thought ran threw his mind he needed to kiss this woman, needed to feel her shiver against him. He leaned closer to her, his eyes only on her full pink lips, wanting to taste them, wanting to find the hidden passion behind them.

She saw him beginning to lean towards her, his eyes on her lips. She couldn't stop herself from leaning towards him. She wanted his lips against hers.

They were only a breath away from their lips finally touching, both holding their breath, waiting for the spark they knew would happen. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP the noise startled them both and instead of lips meeting heads collided. Both eased back in their original positions rubbing the soar spots above their eyes.

"Damn" Sesshomaru said grabbing onto the beeper at his side. He looked at the beeper and back at her. "I'm sorry I have to go." He said. 

"I understand, go we can do this another time." She said with a half smile.

"We will do this again, Kagome." He said stepping towards her and placing a quick kiss on her lips and he walked out the door.

She sat on the counter and placed her fingers on her lips. "Oh yes doctor, we will do this again." She whispered. 

He watched the doctor run down the steps out of her building, he followed at a distance. He followed the doctor to the station and followed him onto the train. He sat a few seats away and grabbed a newspaper someone left behind. He would lower the paper every few minutes to stare at the man that was with her. When the man stood to leave the train, he waited till he exited the train and quickly followed. He followed him till he walked into a hospital. He stopped then, he knew it wouldn't be hard to find out this mans name, how many men had that color of hair. "She thinks she is so clever, but not clever enough for me. She will pay for cheating on me!" He said threw his teeth to no one.

Sesshomaru walked threw the hospital doors and stalked up to the desk. "Who the hell beeped me?" He asked the nurse behind the desk.

"Doctor Washio had me beep all the doctors to see how long it would take for them to get here." She said slowly pushing herself away from the man in front of her.

"You beeped me for nothing!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I'm sorry doctor, I was just following orders. If it makes you feel any better, you were the first to arrive." The nurse said with a half smile.

"I don't give a shit, I'm out of here!" He said turning and walking back out the doors. Stopping to look at his watch, he hoped he could make it back to Kagome before she had supper.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

He walked into the station and was appalled by the number of people standing around. He heard many different reasons why the trains had stopped as he walked towards a director explaining what was going on. As he listened to the director say the trains wouldn't be moving until all the debris was cleared off the tracks. He looked at his watch again and ran for the street above hoping to get a cab.

As he reached the street above it was down pouring. "Just my luck!" He mumbled and tried finding a cab. He knew it would be a mad dash for the next one. It seemed as if the whole city was waiting for a taxi and he was one of the few without an umbrella. He ran down the block hoping to catch one of the few cabs before it reached the hoards standing in front of the entrance of the station. Just as he reached the corner, a cab came out of nowhere. He placed his two fingers into his mouth to whistle, but was shocked when the cab stopped right next to him. He quickly opened the door and jumped in before anyone else could get the chance to steal his only good luck of the day. Wiping the rain from his face on a wet sleeve, he gave Kagome's address to the driver. He again looked at his watch and tried figuring out how much time it would take to get to her place. He knew he may already have miss supper but dessert was still a chance. "The things I could do with sprinkles!" He thought to himself with an evil smile to match. He relaxed against the seat and thought to himself how surprised Kagome was going to be when he saw him again today! "Now how am I going to greet her when she answers the door?" He questioned himself. He was brought out of his fantasies when he realized he wasn't moving.

"What's the hold up?" He questioned the driver.

"This damn rain has traffic backed up for blocks." The driver replied while trying to look for an opening.

He glanced around at his current address and figured he wouldn't be held up a minute longer, he would run the rest of the way. "I may look like a wet rat when I get there, but maybe she'll help dry me off?" He thought to himself. Paying the driver he opened the door and dashed down the street. He could see her building in the distance; he spied a flower shop out of the corner of his eye and figured it couldn't hurt! He stepped into the flower shop and purchased a small bouquet of Daffodils. He noticed the rain had stopped and picked up his pace, her apartment was in view, all he had to do was cross this last street. He was about to step off the curb when a car zoomed by. The shock of the car buzzing past him was nothing compared to the wave of muddy street water that came crashing into him. He wiped the muddy water from his face looked up to the sky above and said "Kami, why me?" He wasn't only soaked but full of mud, figuring it couldn't get any worse than it already was, he continued on to Kagome's apartment. 

Kagome was just finishing putting away the last of her dished from her meager supper when she heard a knock at the door. "Coming" She yelled walking towards the door. She glanced up at the clock and figured it must be Sango and said "Sango, I'm surprised you of all people forgot your key." When she got the door opened she was more than a little surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there hand outstretched with flowers covered in who knows what and dripping what could only be mud. She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. 

"You wouldn't be laughing if you went threw what I had to, to get here." He said trying to shake some of the mud from the flowers.

"I'm sorry about laughing, as for letting you come in, I don't know, you are dripping mud every place." She said trying to hold back the giggle.

He wasn't going to let this little jab at his pride go; he took a step towards her.

"Sess, what do you think your doing?" She said holding up her hand to stop him, but with a smile gracing her lips.

He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her to him and said "I have enough mud to share." He didn't give her a chance to reply, when his lips met hers, it made up for the trip to her home.

She was shocked when he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, but when his lips came crashing down on hers, she wasn't about to stop him. Many long days she had thought of him kissing her like this, a kiss of need. She couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She couldn't feel his rain soaked cloths, she could only feel his arms holding her tighter and the heat pouring from his body.

He picked her up and carried her into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him without even breaking the kiss. He dropped the flowers to the floor and placed his hand behind her head deepening the kiss. He pulled away needing to take a breath, placing his head next to hers he said, "Now that's the welcome I was looking for!" 

"Now I'm covered in just as much mud as you." She said backing away from him.

"You look good in mud." He said taking a step closer to her.

"Don't you dare walk any further; Sango would have a fit if you were to track all that mud threw the house." She said again raising her hand to stop him. 

"So what do you suggest?" He replied, raising and lowering his eyebrow.

"Down boy, take off your jacket and I'll get you a towel." She said with a crooked smile.

He watched her walk down the hall, removed his jacket, turned and picked up the discarded flowers and placed them in the sink. He was just starting to wash his hands when she returned to the room. He noticed she had changed into a robe and starting thinking of ways to get her out of it.  
"Here, dry off a little bit and I make you a cup a tea to warm you up." She said placing the towel on his shoulders and walking past him.

"I could think of a different way of warming me up." He said running the towel threw his hair and grabbing her arm before she could get to far away.

Turning into him and smiling she said, "Is that right, but if I kiss you again, I'll just get all dirty again."

Smiling down at her he replied, "And the problem is?"

Again he didn't give her a chance to reply. This time when his mouth met hers, it was a war of dominance. His tongue feeding from the sweetness of her mouth, hers was tangling with his to search his hidden depths. He slid his hand into her robe and groaned when his flesh met her skin, it reminded him of warm honey and as smooth as cream. He removed his hand and reached for the tie to release the bind keeping him from her perfect skin.

Neither heard anything going on around them. All they could hear was the beatings of their own hearts. Both where shocked when they heard, "Excuse me, Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, I'm heading to my room!"

"That's my roommate Sango." Kagome said trying to hide the blush she knew was upon her face.

"Will she mind?" He replied

"No, I think you better get home and into something dry before you catch cold." She said stepping away from him.

He grabbed her from behind and nuzzled her neck and replied, "Or we could just slip into your room and I could slip out of my cloths."

"Doctor, what do you think of me?" She said turning around to look at him. 

He couldn't miss the smile on her face, but he wasn't about to push her. He quickly placed another kiss on her lips and said, "Your right, time to go home, will I see you on the train again?"

"I hope so, that is if you don't have another bad day." She said helping him into his coat.

"When did I say it was a bad day? I do believe it turned out just like I had planned." He replied heading for the door.

"Mud and all?" She said following him.

He leaned down to kiss her once again and before walking out the door replied, "Yes, mud and all." 

Kagome was locking the door when she heard the door open to Sango's room and yelled, "The coast is clear you can come out now!"

"Did the sexy doctor leave on my account?" Asked Sango.

"No, you came at the right time." Kagome said walking towards the stove to make her some tea.

"You call that the right time? I could have sworn it was the wrong time for me to come home." She replied grabbing two cups off the counter.

"I know what it looked like, but I wasn't thinking with my head at the moment and it would have just lead to other things!" Kagome said pouring her friend a cup of tea.

"And the problem is?" Sango said shaking her head.

"I don't know, I don't think it would have been a bright idea to just jump into bed with him." Kagome replied staring into her cup.

"From the way he looked, I would have had a hell of a time saying No too." Sango said with a smile.

"Sango how long were you standing there?" Kagome said trying to stop the blush from rising.

"Long enough to know you both were enjoying yourselves!" Sango replied barely keeping the laughter from spilling out

"He is hot isn't he?" Kagome said threw her giggles.

"I didn't walk in on something hot girl, it was steaming!" Sango replied trying to dodge the playful slap Kagome aimed at her.

"Enough of this, I need to get to bed." Kagome said standing up.

"Ah, Kag's you may want to retie your robe before you head down the hall." Sango said running out of the kitchen.

"Now you tell me! Thanks a lot Sango!" Kagome yelled while trying to retie her robe. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Inu Yasha yelled.   
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and whispered, "Kami, why couldn't you grant me this one wish?" "None of your business Yasha." He replied walking past his brother and down the hall to his room. 

Opening the door he headed straight for the bathroom. All he could think about was a hot shower and a cup of tea. "I maybe a doctor, but I think she was right, staying so long in these wet cloths wasn't a great idea." He said while undressing.

He had his shower finished and was wrapped up in his favorite robe, he was heading down the hall to the kitchen hoping he brother went to bed in the mean time. As he turned the corner to the kitchen, he saw his brother sitting there staring into a cup of coffee.

"Where's Remi?" He questioned his brother as he poured a cup of coffee. 

"At home." Yasha replied.

"What did you do to piss her off this time?" He said sitting down.

"Fuck off Sess! It's none of your business." Yasha said looking at his brother.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." He said pushing from the table.

"She wants me to move in. I told her, no." Yasha said looking back at his coffee.

"Why did you say that, you're over at her place more than you are here?" Sesshomaru replied.

"I have my reasons." Yasha said pushing himself from the table.

"If it means anything to you, I don't need you around here. I can take care of myself." Sesshomaru said staring at the wall across from him.

"Are you sure?" Yasha whispered.

"Yes, now call her up and apologize. If you lose her I will kick your ass!" Sesshomaru replied while standing up and putting his cup in the sink.

"Thanks Sess" Yasha said with a nod and walked out of the room.

As he walked down the hall to his room the word, Alone, kept bouncing around. This time he wasn't afraid to be alone. Before he drifted off to sleep, all he thought about was all the time alone with Kagome he now would have.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He stood in the bathroom looking into the mirror at his haggard appearance. His head was pounding, his skin color looked green and the dark half moons under his eyes were signs he did not sleep well. He ran his hand across his face hoping to bring back some color to his face other than green, when this did not help, he slowly moved back to the bedroom stopping in front of the bedside phone. Picking it up and dialing the hospital, he called in sick. Resting the phone back on the table, he looked to his bed then to the door leading to the hallway. "Which would be better my bed or the couch? I have never called in sick, I'm never sick. What the hell do people do when they are sick? The hell with it, I'm getting back into bed, besides the couch is too far." He mumbled to himself crawling back into bed. Just before his weakened body claimed sleep, he sighed and said, "Shit, I was to meet Kagome today." He rolled to his side and looked at his clock, deciding it was still too early to call he went to sleep. 

Kagome couldn't believe the holidays were fast approaching. As she watched the children making their Thanksgiving decorations, she marveled at how each child put a little of themselves into their art.

"Ms. Higurashi what do you think?" Rin called, holding up the picture for Kagome to see.

"Oh Rin, you did a great job!" Kagome said walking towards the child.

"What about mine? I used more colors!" Shippo asked, also holding up his artwork.

"I believe I see two very talented kids. I'm so lucky to have you two in my class!" Kagome said rubbing her hands threw both kids hair. 

She looked at her watch and noticed it was time for afternoon recess. "Recess everyone, and please put your stuff away." She called out.

As the last kid raced out the door to play, Kagome noticed Keade standing in her doorway. "I have a message for you." Keade said with a smile.

"Oh thanks" Kagome replied looking down at the note she received.

"That poor boy didn't sound well." Keade said.

"I guess he needs me to call him. We were to meet tonight, but if what you say is true, I guess plans have changed." Kagome replied.

"Go call him child, you have time. He just left the message so you probably could catch him before he goes back to sleep." Keade said pushing her towards the door.

"I'll be right back!" Kagome called making her way down the hall.

She dialed the number given to her; she heard the first ring and held her breath. After the fourth ring, his answering machine picked up. She left a short message and hung up. Turning back to head to her classroom she whispered, "Keade said he didn't sound well, I'll just go check on him after work. A little T.L.C. should fix him right up." 

He just sat down on the couch to drink the tea he had made, his head was not pounding as bad as earlier and he wasn't as green so it had to be a step in the right direction, he thought to himself as he swallowed the cold tablet. He heard the phone ring and got up to answer it, "If it's Yasha, I'll kill him!" he muttered. 

"Hello" He said. No reply. "Hello" He said again, starting to get angry.

"Hello Shesso." Replied a voice he thought he never would have to hear again.

"Hello, Kagura" He said, hiding any emotion.

"I had hoped to leave a message." She said.

"Well, I'm home. What do you want?" He replied coldly.

"I was just thinking about you." She whispered.

"Why Kagura, the divorce was final last year." He said trying to keep his anger in control.

"Could I just see you?" She pleaded.

"You made it clear to me when you asked for the divorce, I wasn't what you needed. Why all of the sudden do you need to see me?" He replied starting to show some of the anger, he was try to hold at bay.

"Shesso please, I just want to talk." She whispered.

"Fine, when." He said, his voice again not showing any emotion.

"Tonight, I'll stop by about 7." She replied with a slight hitch to her voice.

"Fine." He said hanging up the phone and throwing it across the room.

"Fuck, what the hell is it with that woman, I haven't heard from her since the final of the divorce and now she wants to see me. What the hell was I thinking letting her come over." He said running his hand threw his hair. Crossing the room to look out the window, memories started flashing in his mind. As each picture passed, it broke his heart again. Stopping half way he changed directions and headed towards the kitchen, he opened the cabinet doors looking for the bottle he knew was here a few months ago. Finding it in the last cabinet, he opened the bottle and took a drink. He wanted to forget the first woman he loved, he wanted the memories to stop, and he took another drink and headed back to the couch, carrying the bottle with him. Once on the couch he started thinking of the past year, most were a blur, he had worked threw most of them. However, the last month, was a bit clearer. The phone started ringing, he continued sitting on the couch letting the answering machine pick up, he heard Kagome's voice, "Sess, I hope you're feeling ok. I bet you're sleeping so I'll try to call you later. Bye." Taking another long drink from the bottle, He told himself, 'I won't let myself get close to her. I don't want to get burned again.' 

Kagura looked in the mirror in the elevator and smiled. She knew she looked good; she wore this outfit just for him. She pulled the wide lapels of her gingham suit jacket apart just a little more to show just a hint of the red lace bra. She ran her hands across her pencil style skirt straightening nonexistent wrinkles, thinking about the red thong that matched the bra, his favorite color. Pulling her red lipstick from her small black bag, she reapplied, blew herself a kiss and said, "I'm so sexy, he won't resist." 

Sesshomaru jumped when he heard the doorbell. He sat up wondering what the hell was going on. He noticed the half-empty bottle of whisky on the coffee table and stumbled to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Kagura?" He said hanging on the door for support. 

She took note of his appearance, the smell of alcohol on his breath and told herself, 'He's putty in my hands.'  
"I said I would stop by around seven." Kagura said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I must have fallen asleep after your call." He said hugging her back. He cursed himself when his body reacted to her. He stepped away and ushered her in. Taking a deep breath trying to clear his head, he noticed she was wearing the same perfume he always loved on her, Channel No. 5. He couldn't help notice the hint of red when she turned to look at him or how beautiful she still was, long well toned legs, just the right amount of curves, shoulder length ebony hair, big chocolate eyes, and those crimson lips. How could he forget her lips? Shaking his head to chase the wondering thoughts away he said, "What did you need to see me for?"

Slowly walking toward him she replied, "I've been thinking about you."

"Have you now." He said not stopping her movement.

"I've missed you." She said slowly placing her hands on his shoulders.

He couldn't stop himself; he wrapped his arms around her waist and started pulling her towards him saying, "What exactly have you missed?"

"All of you." She said placing her lips on his.

When her lips touched his, all the old memories came back, the good and well as the bad, but his longing for her won out. He placed his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. Part of his mind was telling him 'No', but the rest was telling him, 'I've missed her so much.' 

Kagome cautiously stepped off the elevator and looked down both halls, locating the apartment number to her right; she figured this must be the right direction. Walking a few more doors down she found his apartment number. Taking a deep breath trying to steady her racing heart, she raised her hand to knock on his door. However, before her knuckles meet wood, someone tapped on her shoulder. "Ahh," She yelled and turned around to see who startled her. Standing before her was a man with similar looks to Sesshomaru.

"Can I help you?" The stranger said with a gentle grin.

"I was hoping I was about to knock on Dr. Tashio's door." Kagome said trying to calm her still racing heart.

"You found the place, I'm his brother Inu Yasha, and who might you be?" He replied holding his hand out in greeting.

Kagome extended her hand to the man in front of her and said, "I'm Kagome Hirigashi. Sesshomaru called me earlier and left me his number, but I couldn't reach him, so I thought I would check and see if he was ok."

"Well come on in, he did look a little haggard last night, but I haven't spoken to him all day either." He said slipping the key in the lock and opening the door.

"Thanks for letting me in, I'm sure he's just been asleep all day." She said following him down the short hall.

She didn't see him suddenly stop when he yelled, "What the fuck?" Slowly peeking around his shoulder to see what caused the commotion. Her heart stopped, their on the floor was Sesshomaru with another woman. She pushed passed the brother in front of her and yelled, "Sick, my Ass!"

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said trying to push Kagura away from him.

"Don't Kagome me anything." Kagome said before turning and moving as fast as she could out the door.

"What the fuck is she doing here? What the hell were you thinking Sess?" Yasha screamed. 

"Yasha get the hell out of here NOW!" Sesshomaru yelled getting up from the floor.

"Not until the bitch is gone." Yasha replied throwing Kagura's jacket at her.

"Sweetheart, are you going to let him say those things about me?" Kagura pouted. 

"Kagura, please just go." Sesshomaru pleaded.

Kagura slowly slipped on her gingham jacket, walked to Sesshomaru and placed a quick kiss to his lips, and whispered, "I'll call you later." 

Neither brother watched her walk out; both just looking at the other, one with disgust written on his face the other looking lost. 

Kagome stood at the front doors of his building and watched the pouring rain. "Damn cast, how the hell am I going to get out of here?" She yelled at herself.

"Miss, would you like me to call you a cab?" The man behind the desk asked.

Wiping her tears from her face, she turned to the man and said, "Yes please." 

"No problem, I'm sure it will be here shortly." He said dialing the phone.

"Thanks" Kagome replied and once again looked out the glass doors. 'I'm such a fool. He called to cancel with me to be with her!' she told herself.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kagura said.

Turning around to look at the woman, she struggled with how beautiful she really was. The woman had to have goddess tattooed to her ass, she thought to herself.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Mrs. Kagura Tashio and you are?" Kagura asked with an evil grin.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked trying to keep her legs from buckling. 

"You heard me right. Oh let me guess, he never told you." Kagura replied relishing in tormenting the girl in front of her. 

"Get away from me." Kagome said turning away from her. 

Kagura stepped up close to Kagome's back and whispered in her ear, "He's mine, stay away if you know what's good for you."

"Miss your cab is here." Said the man from behind the desk

Kagura avoided Kagome's crutches making her way toward the door and called out over her shoulder, "Thanks for calling me a cab."

Kagome decided she was not staying in that building for one minute more, 'fuck the cast', she thought to herself and headed out the door. 

"Sess what the hell is going on?" Yasha questioned.

"Just leave it alone, Yasha," Sesshomaru said sitting on the couch and grabbing the bottle off the table in front of him.

"Leave it alone? You were about to fuck your ex-wife and you want me to leave it alone. Do you need me to remind you why you got the divorce? She was fucking around on you, she took you for everything, and you let her in here to walk all over you again? What the hell is wrong with you?" He replied pacing the floor.

"I know damn it, I KNOW! She called earlier and I was so mad and I started drinking, I just wanted to stop thinking about her, about everything. I guess I mixed my cold tablet with the booze and I wasn't thinking." Sesshomaru said still holding onto the bottle.

"I'd say you weren't thinking and by the way who the hell is this Kagome too you?" Yasha replied grabbing the bottle from his brother and taking a drink trying to calm down.

Sesshomaru ran his hands threw his hair and replied, "Someone I've been seeing."

"So Remi was right, she's the woman that had you in such a good mood the other night. Well, it looks like you fucked that up too." Yasha said sitting in the chair across from him.

"Thanks for the observation bro." Sesshomaru said with a slight wince.

"Do you still love Kagura?" Yasha asked not looking at his brother, for fear he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I've always loved her." Sesshomaru quietly replied.

Yasha stood and walked over to his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "I think you have a lot of thinking to do. Kagura did a lot of things you shouldn't forgiver for, and Kagome, well I don't know enough about her to make any judgments, but I haven't seen you look happy in a while. I think she may have something to do with it. If you need me, you know were to find Me."

"Get out of here; I've got things to do." Sesshomaru said shrugging.

"I'm going." He said stepping away and heading for the door. 

She was soaking wet, cold and her hands were shaking making it difficult for her to unlock the door. Giving in she knocked and hoped Sango was home. After she knocked, a few times she heard Sango yell, "Coming!"

"What the hell happened to you?" Sango said looking at Kagome from head to toe.

"He's, He's, married." Kagome stuttered out.

"Who's married?" Sango said grabbing on to her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru" She whispered.

"What!" Sango said pausing before she handed over the hand towel.

"I went to his place to check on him, because I was told he was sick, well he wasn't sick. He was on the floor with his wife! I'm such a fool Sango!" Kagome said crying into the towel.

"Are you sure?" Sango said taking off her robe and draping it across her friend's shoulders.

"Oh I'm sure. The bitch made it very clear. I was right in this kitchen with him last night Sango! If you didn't come home, I probably would have slept with a married man! Kagome said letting anger take over.

"I'm sorry Kag's. Just be glad you found out now!" Sango replied.

"I know, but damn it, it still hurts." She whispered.

"Come on, you're a mess and you need a hot shower. You want me to get your robe?" Sango said grabbing on to Kagome's hand and pulling her towards the bathroom.

"No, I'm fine. Go to bed, we'll talk more in the morning." She said squeezing Sango's hand. 

Sango nodded and walk to her room. Kagome walked into the bathroom and started removing her wet cloths. She was glad the short stubby man who offered to get her the cab stopped her and gave her a trash bag to cover her cast. 'Thank Kami it was a clear bag.' She thought to herself. 

Koga stood in the rain watching, he had followed her from His apartment. 'So the good Dr. is married. Well this just turns the tables doesn't it?' he thought to himself. He waited until the light in her room went dark and he slowly made his way home. He couldn't help laughing at the way things were working in his favor. 

Sesshomaru stood looking out the window seeing nothing. Sighing he looked down at the bottle in his hands, he wanted to take a drink, but stopped before the rim of the bottle touched his lips. Setting the bottle down on the end table, he crossed his arms and said, "What the hell am I going to do now?"


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kagome stepped on the train hoping she wouldn't have to run into him. She had taken a cab the past two days and it was starting to take a bite out of her budget. She quickly scanned the seat and not seeing him she breathed a sigh of relief. She spotted an open seat and sat down. When she finally got her crutches situated she realized she was sitting in the same spot that she and Sesshomaru had started over, the memories of that day flashed before her eyes and she couldn't help but relive them.

_"I just seem to have this natural ability to fall all the time. Most people can miss the small crack in the side walk, but I can hit it every time. It's really quite embarrassing." She said while looking at their hands that were entwined.  
_  
_He released her hand, raised it to her chin to turn her face to look at him and told her, "I'll catch you if you fall."  
_  
_Her mind was racing once again. She promised herself he would have to work to get back on her good graces, but he was making it so easy just to fall head over heels with those words. Still looking into his eyes, she noticed his glance to her lips. How she wanted to kiss him again. Not waiting for him to make the next move she placed her lips against his_.

She was brought out of her memories when the train suddenly stopped. Realizing it was her stop she quickly got up and headed off the train. She made her way to her apartment building and was just about to walk threw the buildings front doors when she thought she head someone calling her name.

"Kagome wait!" The voice called out.

She smiled when she realized who was calling and yelled, "Hurry up Sango!"

"I'm not the slow one." Sango said holding the door.

"I can't wait till I get this damn thing off, only three weeks left. Why are you home so early?" She said making her way to the elevator.

"It's Friday, I thought I would hang with my girl!" Sango said wrapping an arm around Kagome.

"So what's on the nights agenda?" Kagome said smiling.

"I thought a sappy movie and some ice cream sounded good, what do you think?"

"I'm their!" Kagome said she was glad she had a friend that knew her so well.

When the doors to the elevator opened both were shocked when none other than Kouga was standing there.

Stepping off the elevator Kagome said, "Kouga what are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk to you." He said flashing a smile.

"I'll take your stuff in Kag's." Sango said grabbing the items and walking down the hall.

"Kouga what do you really want?" Kagome said watched her friend walk down the hall and wished she was following.  
He took a step forward and reached for her hand, "I really do just want to talk. I know you said you have moved on, I just want you to know I'm so sorry for how I treated you in the past."

"Kouga, I don't know." She said trying to take a step back.

"I know I was controlling. I was just afraid of losing you. I've been seeing someone about my anger, I truly am sorry. Could you please go and have a cup of coffee with me?" He said pleading her with his eyes.

She couldn't tell by looking at him if he was lying or not, her stomach was in knots. She just stood their looking at him, she finally said, "Kouga, I already made plans with Sango tonight, but maybe some other time." 

"Some lunch, no strings, just two people talking." He said trying to reassure her.

"Ok. But no strings and I pay for my own meal. We're going to just talk." She said in a stern voice.

"Alright, I'll be by at 11:30." He said with a small smile.

She watched him enter the elevator and turned to head to her apartment. She still couldn't decide if she should believe him or not, but one meal with him couldn't hurt could it? Opening the door to her apartment she was surprised Sango was standing right there. "Keeping an eye on me?" She asked her friend playfully.

"So what did he want?" Sango questioned wide eyed

"He wants to just talk." Kagome said resting her crutches against the wall.

"Weren't you just talking?" Sango said. 

"Yes. He wants to go to lunch tomorrow." She replied while hopping to the couch.

Following close behind, Sango said, "Are you going?"

"He said no strings attached." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Can you trust him?" Sango said with doubt.

"I don't know, he said he was seeing someone about his anger issues." She replied looking to her friend for some support.

"I guess having lunch with him wouldn't hurt as long as you said no strings." Sango said shaking her head. She had doubts about Kouga but if he was really seeing someone, who was she to question it.

"Enough of this, I want ice cream!" Kagome said throwing herself against the back of the couch.

"Ok, OK! What flavor trips your fancy?" Sango replied laughing.

"Chocolate, anything with lots of chocolate!" Kagome said grinning! 

Kouga was smiling as he walked out of the building. "I can't believe she fell for it." He said practically skipping down the sidewalk. But he wasn't a fool; he knew she would want the name of some head doctor. Spying a phone both he ran to it, and to his luck a worn phone book hung their. Grabbing it he opened to the section marked mental, he laughed at his thought, 'Mental, you would have to be mental to go to one of these quacks.' Scanning the long list of names, Dr. Tamika Kato, just seemed to jump out at him. He chanted the names a few times trying to memorize it, letting the book flop back against the phone booth; he made his way home confident Kagome was his once again. 

Sesshomaru stood looking out his window again. It had become a habit of his the last few days. He would get home from work, shower and stand at the window thinking. Today he noticed the flashing light of the answering machine and he slowly walked to it. He stood in front of the machine and just stared, he knew she wouldn't call. "Why would she?" He questioned himself. Stepping away from the machine and heading back to the window he rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to ease the headache that had tormented him the past few days. The headache was because he was thinking about what to do next. The pounding at the door startled him, walking to the door he paused and yelled, "Go away!"

"Shesso please open the door!" A woman pleaded.

Taking a deep breath he slowly made his way to the door, he told himself, 'This is one bridge I need to cross before I can do anything else.'

"Kagura please just leave me alone." He said opening the door, but blocking her path into the apartment.

"Sweetheart, I've been so worried about you!" She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Please Kagura, let go of me." He said barely above a whisper.

"But I thought." She said stepping back from him and looking at him straight in the eyes.

"You thought wrong." He said stepping aside and deciding he didn't want to have this conversation in the hall.

She saw him step aside and walked into the apartment. She knew by watching his body language this didn't bode well for her. "Shesso, what's wrong?" She said hiding her anger and trying to convey concern.

He was with her for to long, he knew she wasn't concerned for him. She needed him, but it was only for the money. "Why did you want to see me?" 

"I told you, I missed you?" Kagura replied taking a step closer and hoping the sad, longing look she was giving him was working.

"Is that really why?" He said giving her a piercing glare.

She wasn't going to stop because of his look, she was going to win this fight; she took another step closer and said. "Yes"

He took another deep breath and sighed heavily asking, "Why did you marry me?"

"I loved you." She replied, willing tears to show.

"Are you sure?" He questioned with heavy sarcasm.

"I've never stopped loving you!" She said reaching out and touching his cheek.

Looking at her, he could see she was trying her damnedest to look sincere, but her eyes told him another thing, they were flat, hard and held no amount of feelings for him. Smirking down at her and with a hint of biting wit he said, "Kagura was it really me you loved or it was the money I have?"

She quickly step backed, it felt like he slapped her, but this was a slap of truth and she had to keep up with her act or lose everything. "How could you ask me a question like that?" She said not looking at him, for fear her true feelings may show.

Leaning against the wall and crossing his arms in front of himself, he smiled and said, "Easily."

"Why you arrogant jerk." She growled and slapped him, hoping, and needing to wipe the smug look from his face.

Rubbing his hand across his injured cheek he said, "I just recently figured it out for myself, I never really did love you. I used you just as much as you used me. I was looking for a show wife and you were looking for someone to give you everything."

"You son of a bitch, you're only talking this way because of that girl!" She screamed. She was losing the game, but a wave of pleasure passed threw her when she thought of the way to hurt him.

"Leave her out of this Kagura!" He said with his hands clenched at his waist.

She laughed, shot him a look of hate and said, "You can forget about her Sesshomaru. I had a little talk with your bitch; she's not coming back to you."

He quickly grabbed her arms and shook her. "What the hell did you say to her?" He said threw his teeth. 

"I told her the truth." She replied coyly.

"What do you mean by that?" He growled. His mind was reeling, 'No she couldn't have'

"I told her I'm Mrs. Tashio." She said smirking and enjoying the look of surprise on his face she knew she had won.

He shoved her towards the door and yelled. "Get the hell out of my house and never come back."

Laughing she opened the door and paused; she turned to look at him over her shoulder and said, "You may be throwing me out but I made sure your bitch will never come back."

He roughly pushed her out and slammed the door. He tried to steady himself against the door but his legs refused to hold him up, sliding to the floor he whispered out, "Now what am I going to do?"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

* * *

Remi sat at her desk looking at the pile of history reports she needed to look over yet tonight. She knew most wouldn't be worth the paper they were written on. She picked up the top one and opened it up. One glance and she already knew this student did not do any of the research that was required. She rolled her eyes and set the report back onto the pile.

She picked up a picture of Yasha and Sesshomaru. She smiled thinking about how she had to force the two to sit next to one another on the couch. Neither was smiling, but that didn't matter to her, she had a picture of the two most important men in her life. Yasha, the man she loved with her whole heart and Sesshomaru, the brother she never had. Running her finger across Sesshomaru's image she wished she could see him with a smile on his face. She was so worried about him, she had tried talking to him after Yasha came home and told her all about him on the floor doing god knows what with Kagura, then finding out his new interest was witnessing it all.

She set the picture back on the desk and stood up. She just wanted to see how he was doing, she was worried damn it. She also wanted to get her hands around his neck for being dumb enough to drink booze with sleeping pills. She knew getting mad at him for being a fool wouldn't help, but that is a sister's right, to knock some sense into the block head. How could he fall for that woman's charms all over again? The woman was just evil.

Then to have his new love interest witness it all; damn, he was so screwed. She sat back down in her office chair and started rocking it back and forth. She needed to find out what this other woman was like. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru that happy in a long time, and she wanted to find out if there was anyway to get them back together. Smiling to herself she thought_, "Again, it's a sister's right to make sure this woman is the one for him. But first I have to find out if Yasha even got her name. One way or another I will find her and get to know her. I'm not going to let Sesshomaru lose something that may be the best thing that ever happened to him" _She was so caught up in her thoughts that when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, she yelped and nearly fell out of her chair.

"Babe, it's me; are you alright?" Yasha said bending over the back of the chair and wrapping his arms around her.

"I was just sitting here thinking, and I guess I didn't hear you come in." She replied back turning her head and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you we thinking about me." He said standing up and turning her chair to face him.

"Well, to be honest, I was thinking about your brother. Did you get to see him today?" She said slumping her shoulders and looking at him with pleading eyes.

"No, I went to his apartment, but he didn't answer again." He replied pulling her from the chair and pulling her into his arms.

"I'm worried about him, Yasha." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but he's got to have time to figure out what he's going to do next." He replied giving her a squeeze.

Stepping away from him and grabbing on to his hands she said, "By any chance do you remember the other woman's name? I don't think you told me that night."

"Remi, what do you have planned?" He said tilting his head to the right and giving her a little scowl.

"Now Yasha, I don't have anything planned. I'm just curious that is all." She replied stepping closer and running her hands up his chest and wrapping them around his neck.

He kissed her on the nose and said, "Now I know you are up to something, love."

Rolling her eyes and stepping away from him she said, "I just want to find out about this other woman; she made him happy. You have to admit neither of us has seen him that way in a long time and I want to see if this girl is really the reason. I know you remember, so just tell me please."

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight against him and said, "I know you are worried about him, and you'll do anything to make him happy, but be careful. This woman was very hurt when she walked out of that room and she may not want anything to do with him anymore."

Resting her head on his shoulder she said, "I know, but I really think they could have had something special."

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi." He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you for telling me. I promise I'll be good." She replied giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

He laughed and said, "Besides if I didn't tell you, you would have kept bothering me until I did."

Pushing him away she said, "You think you know me so well."

Grabbing her again and not giving her a chance to think he kissed her. Breaking from the kiss he said, "I do know you love. Now how do you think your going to find this woman?"

"Oh don't you worry about that, I have my ways. Besides, her name sounds familiar for some reason." She replied with a smile and a sparkle in her eye.

"How about I get us some supper and you get started on those reports that are due?" He asked.

"That sounds great." She said giving him a quick kiss and stepping away from him.

"Good, get to work and I'll come get you when it's ready." He said and walked out of the room.

She sat back at her desk and once again grabbed the top report. But she couldn't help thinking, _"Why does that name sound so familiar?"_

* * *

Kagome reached over to the end table to grab another Kleenex. _"Why am I sitting here watching this movie when my own love life sucks?"_ She thought as she wiped her nose. She wrapped her favorite blue blanket a little tighter around herself and said "Sango isn't this the worst thing I can be doing right now?"

Sango turned to her smiled and replied, "No, it is one of the best you can do right now. You have the sappy movie, which will make you cry and the ice cream to make you feel better."

Kagome dug herself into her corner of the couch and looked back at movie. "Well I think I have cried over men enough in the last few days, why didn't we pick out something that would make me laugh?" She said getting another scoop of chocolate chip ice cream.

"Because when we watch a movie we get the feeling anything is possible, sure all men suck at one point or another, but when it comes down to it there is one man out there just for us. Men are like that Kleenex box, we pick one out, find out he's not good enough and toss him aside. Sure we may empty a few boxes throughout our life, but we will come to a box that has that special one and we will treasure it always." Sango said reaching over and patting Kagome on the knee.

"You know the thought if keeping a used Kleenex isn't that appealing." Kagome said with a grin.

"You know what I meant." Sango said reaching over and slapping her leg playfully.

"Ok, so what do I do about that Kleenex that doesn't want to stay in the trash?" Kagome asked turning towards Sango.

"You're talking about Kouga, right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do about him. He said he has changed." Kagome said pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"I don't trust him. But it can't hurt to talk to him. You just have to make darn sure you show him that you are now an independent woman. Don't give him the chance to try to dominate you. You be the one to pick the place to go and when its time to leave. You also don't want to lead him in the wrong direction. Treat him like you would any other close friend. You see a hot guy walking past, make sure you point it out. Also make sure you refer to him as your friend. By doing this you are letting him know that he will only be a friend and nothing more." Sango replied with an evil grin.

"Your right, I know he's up to something. He just wants to control me all over again and I'm not that push over that I used to be. This year being without him has been the best. I love being able to go and not having to answer to anyone. I have learned what it's like to do things for myself and I will never let another man do it for me again." She said standing from the couch.

"You go girl! Be proud of the things you have learned and just remember that I will be here if you need someone to talk to." Sango replied gathering up the empty cartons of Ben & Jerry's.

"Thanks, Sango, for always being there for me. You have done so much for me this year and just saying thanks doesn't seem enough sometimes." Kagome quietly replied.

"Think nothing of it, besides what are friends for?" Sango said walking over to Kagome and giving her a hug.

"Alright, enough mushy stuff, it's late, and we should get to bed. Besides I still expect my coffee ready when I wake up, and if you don't get some sleep, I may have to try making it myself, and you know what that's like." Kagome said pushing Sango down the hall.

"God forbid, I want something I can drink in the morning not something you have to scoop!" Sango said giggling while walking into her room.

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight, Sango; see you in the morning." Kagome replied with a small wave behind her back.

Kagome went back into the living room and picked up the blankets that were left on the couch and tossed them into a wicker basket for nights just like these. She picked up the Kleenexes that had missed the basket and sat on her side of the couch. She just sat looking at nothing in particular; she just sat and thought about the past few weeks. She thought about the way Sesshomaru carried her on his back with a smile on her face. Her smile turned into a frown when she thought about him with his so called wife. "I don't think I would call her a wife; she looked like more of a whore to me." She quietly said to herself. "_Oh, I have to stop this! I have to stop thinking about him. No matter what I think about the hussy, he's still married._ _It's over, and nothing is going to change it. I have to focus my thoughts on Kouga. What is he really thinking? Did he really get help for his anger? I really doubt it. Knowing him, he just pulled a name out of a phone book and said he was all better. No matter what I do, I have to be very careful tomorrow."_ She thought to herself. She stood up turned off the lights and made her way to her bedroom. She crawled underneath the covers and drew the blankets over her head. She laid there for a few more minutes before her mind finally quieted down. Her last conscious thought was of Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru lay on the couching thinking about the past few days and everything that had happened. He thought he was in love with Kagura. But was it really love? When he met Kagura in college she was everything he thought a woman should be, self confident, beautiful, and her sex drive was nonstop. He thought she would be the perfect wife for him, always beautiful, always standing beside him. He knew now it wasn't really love he felt for her but lust. The only time everything was perfect for them was in the bedroom. His thoughts quickly carried over to Kagome. He was attracted to her because of her kind nature, and even though she led everyone to believe she could take care of herself, she made him feel as if he was needed. He thought about the way he felt when they had their first kiss on the train. He couldn't even compare the two women when it came to kissing, with Kagura it was lust driven, with Kagome it was as if he was home. He quickly sat up and ran his hands through his hair. "It took meeting Kagome to realize I have been such a fool when it comes to Kagura. I now know what it's like to really want someone with all my heart, and I screwed it up." He yelled at himself.

Standing up, walking towards the window, and resting his head against the window pane, he thought. "_Now how do I try and talk to her without her walking out on me? It's not like she's going to believe me thanks to Kagura." _Taking a deep breath and pushing himself off the window he walked over to the phone, he had one person that could possibly help him the only question is if she would. He dialed the phone quickly before he could talk himself out of it and hoped that she would answer and not Yasha.

"Hello" Remi said.

"Remi, I need your help. I screwed up, and I need some advice from a woman on how to fix this mess." He quietly asked.

"Anything you need Sess, I'm there for you." Remi replied with a smile on her face.

"Could you come over tomorrow night?" He questioned.

"Sure, I'll be over about 7 if that works for you." Remi replied.

"Good, see you then, and Remi, thanks." He said quietly and hung up.

He walked into his bedroom and got ready for bed. Before he crawled into bed he looked out the window and just happened to see a falling star. _"Couldn't hurt to make a wish, right? Just let her listen to me." _He thought and crawled into bed dreaming of Kagome.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please take the time to review. Without you their would be no story.

Also thanks to SYRINX, without her this story would have never continued. Thanks for all your guidance.

spdsgirl


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the Inu Yahsa characters.

* * *

Kouga moved from the clock on the wall to the couch and then back to look at the clock again. He took a deep breath ran his hands threw his hair and sat back down on the couch. He had been pacing back and forth for the past two hours. He took another deep breath and tried relaxing into the couch. He had to get his thoughts in order before he went to get Kagome. "I can't fuck this up!" He said running his hand threw his hair once again. He closed his eyes and thought about all the things she could possible question him about. He knew the biggest issue was going to be his anger. He told her he had gotten professional help, but a name out of the phone book wasn't going to cut it. He knew if she found out he was lying she would never see him again. He didn't want to lose her again. He had spent the past year trying to move on with his life, but every time he would take a step in that direction a simple thought of her would hold him back. 

He opened his eyes and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. He had 2 hours before he was due at her house. He stood up from the couch and made his way to the front door. "If I walk slowly I can be there a few minutes early." He said and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

When the morning sunlight broke threw the bedroom window Kagome grabbed the pillow next to her and put it on top of her head. She was far from ready to start this day and maybe a few moments under her pillow would delay the dreaded lunch with Kouga. 

Instead of going back to sleep she threw the pillow across the room and crawled out of bed. She looked at the clock and groaned. She walked over to retrieve the pillow she had threw took one look at it and gave it a kick. She turned picked up her robe and hopped out of her room. She made it about half way down the hall looked down at her foot and said, "Only a few more weeks of carrying around this plaster." She slowly hoped the rest of the way and thanked the heavens when she saw a fresh pot of coffee. She knew she was going to need it. Her sleep was interrupted with dreams of a man she couldn't have. She poured a cup of coffee and enjoyed it just resting against the counter. She finished her coffee and made her way back into her room and went to her closet. She had to decide what she was going to were. "Jeans are out, damn foot. Let's see I guess this long black jean skirt and white sweater should do. Nothing sex about it." She said grabbing the items and tossing them to the bed. She made her way into the bath room and pulled out a trash bag to cover her cast. "I can't wait to take a real shower or bath." She mumbled. Finishing her bathing routine and putting the cloths she picked out on, she picked up her crutches and went into the living room.

"Hey you look nice." Sango said moving to her side of the couch.

"Not to nice I hope. I don't want to give him the wrong idea." Kagome replied while sitting down.

"No, I would say that outfit says friends." Sango said trying not to smile.

"Great! Just the look I was going for! Where the heck am I going to go with Kouga today? I don't want to go to far from the apartment just in case I want to ditch him as fast as I can." Kagome asked.

"How about that coffee and bagel shop around the corner?" Sango suggested.

"Yeah that might work, they do serve sandwiches." Kagome said and winked at Sango.

"Bring your cell too, if you need me I'll be home all day." Sango said standing up and shutting off the T.V.

"I will. I just hope it goes fast." Kagome said with a smirk.

Before either one could say another word a knock at the door interrupted them. Kagome stood from the couch and said, "That's has to be him Sango, talk to you later!"

"Have fun and remember be your own woman!" Sango called back

Kagome opened the door and there stood Kouga. He was dressed in a pair of Levis and a navy blue hoody. "He is cute no denying it." She thought to herself and gave him a big smile.

"You ready to go?" Kouga asked casually leaning against the frame.

"Sure." She replied grabbing the door and shutting it behind her.

"So where do you want to go this afternoon? We could go to that new sea food place down town?" He asked walking along side of her.

"I was thinking about going to that little coffee shop just down the street." She said giving him a small smile.

"That sounds great, the sun is shining so maybe we'll get lucky and get to sit outside." He replied pushing the elevator call button.

Kagome stepped onto the elevator and rested up against the back wall, she couldn't think of anything to say. She glanced over to Kouga and just looked at him, she noticed in the year that they had been apart nothing really had changed about him. She wanted to ask him so many questions but the churning in her stomach stopped her. She shut her eyes and willed her stomach to settle down and thought "He hasn't done anything so why am I so nervous."

"Hey are you alright." Kouga asked taking a step closer to her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied giving him a smile.

Before either could say another thing the doors opened and they made there way out of the building. The walk to the restaurant was spent talking about the weather and the amount of people out. When they reached the restaurant they were a little shocked about the amount of people for a Sunday. Kouga nudged Kagome on the arm and pointed to two empty wrought iron chairs and matching round table. Kouga made his way around the customers and stood next to a chair waiting for Kagome. When she reached him he pulled the chair out for her and held out his hand for her crutches. Once she was sitting he set her crutches against the wall and sat himself down. Within moments a waiter came and took their orders. They both sat there for a few moments before Kouga asked, "So what happened to your leg, I don't think you ever told me how you broke it?" Kouga asked taking a sip of his water.

"I was running down some steps at school and slid on some gravel and down I went." She said lifting up her leg and giving it a little shake.

He smiled and asked, "So tell me how it is teaching all those kids? I can't imagine walking around on crutches and trying to keep track of them."

"The kids are just great. I have two that you could call my favorites, they help me out a lot and when it comes to recess time the other teachers are more than willing to help out." She replied giving him a serene look.

The look on her face made his heart clench, he could always remember her being cute, but right at this moment she was beautiful. How he wanted to tell her but he forced himself to stop, he knew it was too soon and he wasn't about to scare her off. He gave himself a mental shake and asked. "You have two favorites; let me guess two little girls."

"No actually a little boy and girl, their names are Shippo and Rin. They really are great kids. Both had some problems when they first started but they came out of their shells and now they are just the sweetest things." She replied with a smile that reached her eyes.

"How are things living with Sango?" He said looking down at the table.

"Things are great; I don't know how I made it without having her coffee in the morning. Enough about me, how about you, how's work?" She said taking a sip of her ice coffee.

"Same old same old I guess. Dad is trying to get me to take over his construction company, but I really enjoy selling homes not building them." He replied with a grin.

"So you pretty much decided your sticking with your current job. I know things were always a little tense with your father how is that going now?" She asked looking straight at him.

"He's not happy with me, but I think he now understands. I think he wants me to sell the homes he builds, that way the business still stays with the family." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well it looks like he's going to get his way, but at least you'll be doing what you like." She replied with a wink.

Their meals were served and all conversation stopped, both were lost with in their own thoughts. Kagome couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him. He had taken the time to ask her about her and he really seemed to be interested. He didn't insult her for her klutziness when she broke her ankle and when she voiced her opinion on his father he took it. She didn't know what to think, she wanted to believe he had changed, but a part of her was still screaming caution. She decided she would have to see how this little luncheon ended before she could really make any decisions.

Kouga was even more confused now that she was sitting in front of him. He didn't have to ask her how this past year went it showed all over her. He didn't know if he should be happy for her or mad because she couldn't be this way when she was with him. He was even more surprised that she hadn't questioned him about his anger issues. He had to admit that talking to her felt good; it had been so long since he just sat down with someone and just talked. He looked up and couldn't stop the smile, she had just taken a big bite of her sandwich and she had a blob of mayo on her chin. He grabbed his napkin and reached over and gently wiped the mess away. She rolled her eyes grabbed the napkin and said, "See I guess I can still make a mess."

He laughed and said, "It wouldn't be right if we ate together and you didn't end up with food on your face."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I guess your right. No offence but I think it's you, I only manage to do this when you're around."

"Only me, well then I'm lucky. I get to see you all the times your beautiful." He replied with a grin.

"Sweet talking me will get you nowhere. Now if you'll excuse me I need to use the ladies room." She said pushing herself away from the table and hoping over to her crutches.

Kagome weaved her way threw the crowed restaurant and gave herself a mental pat on the back when she managed to hit no one with the crutches. She looked at the door to the ladies room down to her crutches and sighed. She decided to lean the hated crutches against the wall and hop the rest of the way in. She rested her hand on the door to open it but was surprised when the door seemed to open on its own. She was even more surprised when she realized her body was following the door, "Oh crap." She groaned waiting for her face to hit the floor. She was even more surprised when instead on landing on the floor her face landed on the petite shoulder of some woman. The woman grabbed her by the shoulders and set her back on her feet and said, "I'm so sorry about that, I didn't know you were walking in."

Kagome just stared at the petite woman before her, the woman had to be only 5' 2" and if she was lucky she weight 100 pounds and this woman had caught her. Looking into the woman's chocolate eyes she smiled and said, "You didn't know. I'm sorry I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Not hardly, your only a little taller than myself, and besides I'm tuff." The woman replied with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"If you're sure, I'm Kagome Hiragashi the klutz." She replied extending her hand.

The other woman looked at her hand a moment and back up to her face. She grabbed on to Kagome's hand and gave a genital squeeze and said, "I'm Remi Sato and you can fall on me anytime."

"Well I'll try not to make a habit of it, but nice to meet you." Kagome replied and smiled brightly.

"Is there a problem? I was getting worried?" A man voice asked behind Kagome.

"No problem, I was just meeting Kagome." Remi replied giving the man a slight tilt to her head and a small smirk to match.

Kagome turned her body around to see who what speaking and her heart gave a lurch. Of all the people to see and just when she was starting to get over the hurt his brother is standing in front of her. She took a deep breath and said, "Nice to see you again Inu Yasha."

"I was walking out of the restroom and Kagome was walking in and she lost her balance, I managed to be in the right spot at the right time I guess. She was just thanking me for helping her out." Remi said stepping closer to Inu Yasha.

"Yes, thanks again Remi and nice seeing you Inu Yasha." Kagome said and turned to grab her crutches.

Remi looked up at Inu Yasha, jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and tilted her head towards Kagome. He looked down at Remi her actions were speaking loud and clear, he needed to say something to her. "Kagome my brother really messed up."

Kagome turned around to face him and said "He's married enough said." Before either one could say anything she walked away from them. She didn't even look back she just needed to get away from them. She was glad to see Kouga was standing at the front doors waiting for her. She looked up at him and said, "You ready to go?"

Kouga had seen her talking to some people but he figured it would be best not to say anything at this time. He look down gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Sure, I hope you don't mind but I took care of the bill?"

"No that's ok; I'll pay the next time we go out." She replied giving him a small smile.

For Kagome the walk back to the apartment wasn't going fast enough. She just wanted to get away from everyone and think. Her day was going great until Inu Yasha showed up and brought everything she had been holding back to the surface. She didn't know if crawling under her covers and hiding or screaming out how dumb men were would sooth her frazzled nerves.

Kouga kept thinking about the man that was talking to her. He looked so damn familiar. He noticed how Kagome's body stiffened once he said something and she moved away from them as fast as she could, but what could have he said to set her off? He shook those thoughts away and glanced over to Kagome, she was moving as fast as her leg and crutches could take her. He could only hope it was to get away from those people and not from him.

Once they were just outside of Kagome's apartment Kouga reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder waiting for her to pause before he said, "I really have enjoyed today. I hope we can do this again."

Kagome turned and looked right into his eyes, she couldn't miss the love he still had for her. She took a deep breath and said, "Today was great, to be honest I'm still questioning everything you do. You're going to have to prove to me that you really have changed before I decide we are anything more than friends."

He was jumping for joy inside. He took her hand and said, "I know I was an ass in the past, but I'm willing to do anything to show you that I have changed. I won't lie and say I have everything in control, but if you're willing to give me a chance I would like to take you out again."

"I'll go out with you. But remember we're still friends till I say other wise." She replied with a small glare.

"I won't let you down." He said giving her a small hug.

"Give me a call next weekend and we'll catch a movie or something alright." She replied pushing him away from her.

"I will, you have a good day." He said giving her a wink and walking back down the hall.

Kagome opened her door walked in and quietly shut the door behind her. Hearing the T.V. she made her way into the living room and upon seeing Sango said, "I'm home."

"How did it go?" Sango replied getting up from the couch and turning off the T.V.

"Actually it went pretty good, until I saw Sesshomaru's brother." Kagome said tossing her crutches to the floor and plopping down onto the couch.

"What? What did he say to you?" Sango said eyes opened wide in surprise.

"My brother messed up." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well duh! What did you say back?" Sango asked shaking her head.

"I said he's married and walked away." She said falling to her side to rest on the couch.

Sango walked over to Kagome and sat near her head and lightly stroked her hair saying, "You ok?"

"I don't know. Why does this crap always happen to me? Just when I tell myself I'm over him some how I'm reminded all over again." Kagome pouted.

"It's called life. You just have to pick yourself up and keep going. How about I run to the store and get you some Super Fudge Brownie ice cream, maybe it will cheer you up." Sango said standing.

"Either that or a big bottle of wine." She replied with a smile.

"You stay where you're at and try not to think about things till I get back ok." Sango said grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"No rush, I'll just lay here and ask the gods why my life sucks while you're gone." She replied with a wave of her hand.

"You do that! I'll be right back." Sango yelled walking out the door.

Kagome rolled over onto her back and just stared up at the ceiling. She ran her hands across her face and was surprised to find a few tears had managed to slip out and whispered to herself, "Damn I thought I was done crying over that man."

* * *

Remi watched Kagome walk out of the restaurant and slowly turned to Inu Yasha and said, "When I motioned for you to speak to her, you tell her Sesshoumaru messed up. I can't believe I'm in love with an idiot!" She yelled and walked towards the door. 

"Honey wait, what did you want me to say?" He pleaded.

"Why in gods name didn't you just ask her to come and sit with us?" She said and kept on walking.

"I don't know, it just slipped out, I'm sorry." Inu Yasha mumbled.

Remi stopped walking and turn to look at him and said, "Couldn't you see she's still hurting and you go and tell her something she already knew."

He took a step towards Remi and said, "My mind just froze, I just couldn't think of anything at the moment."

Remi threw her hand up in the air and replied, "Kami men are so stupid." She took two steps, stopped turned around and said, "And what the hell did she mean by he's married?"

"I have no clue." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Great, just great, between you and Sesshoumaru you both are making my job a lot harder!" She replied and continued walking down the street.

* * *

A/N: This chapter has not been looked over by my beta, I was in a hurry to get it over so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Thanks to all who reviewed and all who review this chapter. 


End file.
